Rayearth the 3rd? The story of what happens after
by Akanishi-san
Summary: COMPLETED! Another battle starts, and this time, not only the Magic Knights come and help, another OC helps as well. And she seemed to have connections with Eagle and his crew. What does he feel about her? And Geo? GeoxOCxEagle Ends up GeoxOC
1. Ch1 Start of the 3rd battle of Rayearth

*I do not own Rayearth, and I wish I did tho. I do own Kei, Lei, and other animals. I made them up. I love the series!! Anyways, enjoy my fanfic! Oh, by the way, thanxs for all the e-mails of comments of my interviews!! I will keep writing them, after my new fanfic, (This one) and then I will write more interviews. Hey, I want to know what series I should do next on fanfic or interview. Can you people out there tell me some good popular anime? Thanxs! Oh, this is based on the comic version of Rayearth.*  
  
"Hikaru-san! You're late!" Fuu said as Hikaru ran up the Tokyo Tower.  
  
"Sorry, I wanted to get this for Lantis and Eagle!" She said as she held up a basket full of cookies. "I baked them with my brothers!"  
  
"Well, you should've baked them earlier. Oh well, at least you are here. Let's go Hikaru!" As Umi said this, the 3 girls held hands so they can teleport back to Cephero, but nothing happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hikaru said as she opened her eyes. "We aren't teleporting back."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we aren't focusing enough, after all, it is the land of will." As Fuu said this, they held hands again, but again it failed.  
  
"Ooo!!" Umi said angrily. "It's probably that stupid Guru again! Like he closed the gate last time!"  
  
"I don't know, some how I think that it's not Mokona. Something feels strange. It feels like something from inside of me is peeling away. Oww." All of a sudden, Hikaru collapsed on to the floor, unconscious.  
* * * * * * * "Hikaru!"  
  
"Hikaru-san!"  
  
"Huh.? I can here someone calling me." Slowly Hikaru opened her eyes and saw Umi, Fuu, Hikari, and her brothers staring at her with a worried look on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong you guys?" Hikaru said in a sleepy voice rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong you ask? After you collapse on us? We thought that you had a heart attack or something!" Umi said almost breaking everyone's ears. Everyone nodded and Hikari licked her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry you guys. I just didn't feel good. I'm fine now. " Hikaru said, but she looked as if she will collapse again.  
  
Seeing this, Fuu pleaded, "Hikaru-san, I can't use my healing magic here, in Tokyo, so please take care of your self."  
  
"What healing magic?" Kakeru said. "Is there another way to heal her? With your magic thing? What ever you are talking about!" Kakeru almost yelled at Fuu for he is very worried for Hikaru's health. All of her brothers gave a pleading look as Fuu as she looked around the room. "Umm, I wish I can, but."  
  
"But you can!" Said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Startled, Fuu stood up and looked around.  
  
"What's wrong Fuu?" Umi said, as she too, got up.  
  
"I don't know. I felt or heard something." Fuu still looking alert, sat down, so did Umi.  
  
"I think you imagined it, for Hikari is not growling. Or, that thing that talked to you or what ever is something nice. Hikari is very protective for Hikaru. She's fearless." Said Satoru.  
  
"Hmm they guessed right!" Said another voice, but this time, a boy.  
  
"There it goes again!" Exclaimed Fuu.  
  
"Really, Fuu, you need some rest also. I'll take care of both of you!" Umi said merrily, as if it was a laughing matter.  
  
"Hmm I don't think that she's imagining it Umi" Said a voice in her head now.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Did you hear it too?" Fuu said in a worried look.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you weren't kidding." Now Umi and Fuu are standing, looking alert, as if something s going to attack.  
  
"Geez, you guys are slow, weren't you listening to Hikaru's brother's hypothesis?" Said the boy, this time, they both heard it.  
  
"What.?" Umi said in a confused look. She said what Satoru said about Hikari aloud under her breath, so did Fuu.  
  
"I think you imagined it, for Hikari is not growling. Or, that thing that talked to you or what ever is something nice." Said Fuu and Umi.  
  
"Yup, that's us!" Said a girl, "Anyways, I want you to cast that healing spell on Hikaru. Maybe it'll work."  
  
"It won't work! I know it won't! It won't work because we're in Tokyo!" Yelled Umi. "Where ever you are, you better show your self!!!"  
  
"Temper, temper, temper. You know, you could at least try?" Said the girl, but this time, everyone heard it. The voice was coming behind them! Everyone turned, but no one was there. "So you're the girls that saved Cephiro. I guess I can help you out for saving it." Now the voice came from near Hikaru's bed, where she is sitting. Mamoru turned and grabbed a bamboo sword and tried to hit the girl, but missed. "God! I'm trying to help you're little sister, and you just tried to hit me!" Now the voice came from the garden.  
  
"Show your self!" Mamoru said.  
  
"She won't show herself that easily." Said the boy.  
  
"Yes, for normal people, but I guess for the legendary girls, I guess I can" Said the girl. Now, next to Hikaru, there stood a girl, about the same age as the girls are, with light brown hair. She had a white long sleeve jacket, and white pants. They had some gold outlines on them, with golden wings on the arms and legs.  
  
"Where did you come from?!" Satoru and Masaru said. "Don't you dare get near my cutest sister in the world!" At this, they ran right at her, to attack..  
  
"Arf!" Hikari had gotten in their way, and that made the brothers stop.  
  
"Hikari! Get out of the way!" Satoru said, "You are gonna make that freak in nature kill or hurt Hikaru?!" That only made Hikari to just sit down in place.  
  
"Hikari!" Masaru said in an angry voice, but Hikari will still not budge.  
  
"Hikari is just trying to save Hikaru, and you guys. If Hikari didn't stop you guys, you would've had some broken ribs or something or even burnt!" The mysterious girl said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mamoru said.  
  
"She means that if you still have dared to hurt Kei-sama, then you would've had some injuries." Said the boy who just appeared out of nowhere. He was about 12 years old, with white hair with black out lines on him bangs and his back part of his hair. He wore something similar to the girl, (Kei, so he says) but it was black and white. "You know, you're lucky your dog was there. Actually, maybe you could've actually got burnt."  
  
"Burnt? How! Heh, what ever!" As Satoru said this, he started to run towards her again.  
  
"Sigh, don't say that we didn't warn you" the boy transformed into a dog, which was big as a horse and darted at Satoru.  
  
"Lei! Don't!" Just in time, Kei had stopped the demon dog from tackling him. Satoru had stopped in shock, while Lei obediently accepted the order and sat down. This time, there was a gust of wind around Lei and all of a sudden he was a small dog, just small enough to fit onto your palm. "Let me do this first." As Kei said this, she raised her arms and said "Kami no tenbatsu!" All of a sudden, something came out of Hikaru's body, a black blur. "I won't let you get away! Lei! Kaen!" All of a sudden, there was fire flying out of Lei's mouth, like one of those Pokemon things. The blur fell to the ground, and Kei raised her arms with a piece of paper with writing on it and chanted "Yami no tsukaishi yo, ware, Kei ga ten bastu wo kureteyaru. Kono fuuin no kami ni modore! Fuin!" (The sender of darkness, I, Kei will give you god's punishment. Go into the sacred paper of souls! Secure!) All of a sudden, the black blur went into the paper, and the writing disappeared.  
  
"What just happened? What was the thing in Hikaru?!" Yelled Satoru, who have finally reached Hikaru, Hikaru, on the other hand didn't look so afraid of the confusion. She was looking at Umi and Fuu in a concerned look.  
  
Hikaru cleared her voice and said, "Ano. Kei. err. Kei-sama? Is that your name?"  
  
"Please, you don't have to be formal. Keep going." Kei replied.  
  
"Ok, umm. We were wondering if you know Cephiro. You know about the legend, don't you? Even the second battle." Hikaru said.  
  
Umi interrupted their conversation, and said "Kei, are you working under that Zagato?"  
  
Now it was Kei's turn to clear her throat. "No way! That freak? He took Princess Emerald from Cephiro. He has totally destroyed that place! It was so beautiful. before. Anyways, umm sorry!" As Kei said this, she raised her arms and there were some wind and the 3 brothers and the dog fell to the ground.  
  
"What? Hikari! Satoru! Mamoru! Kakeru!" Hikaru screamed and ran to them. "What did you do?"  
  
"I am sorry, they must forget that part, where you mentioned magic and till now. They are fine, they will wake up. I promise." Kei said in a pleading tone. "Please, I need you guys to come with me."  
  
"And what makes you think that we'll say yes?" Umi said who have got into a position of her water dragon attack.  
  
"Well, what if I say that the people of Cephiro need you?" As kei said this, she got out a blue gem like thing that looked like a part of Cleff's head gear. "Look. Here is the message from Cleff." The gem floated on thin air and the room became dim and showed picture slides. The picture looked like Cephiro, but it was dark, As if a blanket have covered the place. "It's awful, isn't it?" Kei said in a sad tone. "But you, magic knights have the ability to bring Cephiro into peace once again!"  
  
"How? I mean, we can't go back. We tried to, but something stopped us from going over." Said Fuu.  
  
"Oh, sorry, that was me," Said Kei, "I stopped you because Hikaru had that thing in her. That black thing that went into this paper. It is called a Kage. (Kage is a word for shadow) That thing devourers a living thing from the inside, and at the end, Kage gains enough energy to actually use the thing it is eating, like it is its own body. The only reason I stopped you is because when Kage is at Cephiro, it gains more power, making it easier to devourer the thing."  
  
"Is that why I." Hikaru stopped and started to think. "Hmm. Wait, what does this have to do any thing with Cephiro?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot. Gage originally started with the last battle you guys were in. When you guys were fighting the other planets. The thoughts of fear, anger, and desire made the Kage Crystal. The Kage Crystal makes all the Kages. The thing keeps making more and more, and to stop it, we need to forget our fears, anger, and desire, but it's never going to happen. I mean, that's life. It's those things that make up life. So, we need you girls to destroy that Crystal." As Kei said all these confusing stuff, there was a shadow behind them. Lurking around, as if to attack.  
  
~What is this shadow thing? Only way to find out is to read!~  
  
*Thanxs for reading this far. I know this is crappy, but this is my 2nd fanfic ever. I have done interviews, but I am not good at stories. Can you tell? Anyways, plz, I'll promise I'll make the next one better, so plz keep reading!* 


	2. Ch2 Can we really trust you?

*Ok, like I said before, I am not a really good story writer, and I do not own Rayearth*  
  
Ch.2 Can We Trust you?  
  
Kei, who have noticed the thing lurking, said "Hikari no yaiba!" Arrows of light shooted down from the ceiling, making Kage unable to move. "Not again, how many of you guys are there here?" Kei got the piece of paper out and sealed it in, and put it into her pocket. (Oos and ahhs from Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi)  
  
"How are we exactly getting over there? I want to save Cephiro, but we have no transportation." Fuu said. "Even if we do, we can't save Cephiro. We don't even have our machines."  
  
"I can't believe that you are saying that!" Kei said in an annoyed voice, "you don't need the machines! Cephiro is the land of will. Don't you understand? If you believe in your self, and if you wish strongly, then you will be able to create a new machine. Trust me on this. I have made my own."  
  
"Really? I don't really care if I can't get the machine, or magic, or anything. I just want to save Cephiro." Hikaru said. "I want to save the land I love so much and where all my friends live."  
  
"Good answer Hikaru!" Kei said cheerfully and then she looked at the others. "Well?"  
  
"Umm.Yes, I will. I will save Cephiro with all my heart." Fuu said standing up. Now everyone was looking at Umi.  
  
"Well.Err.I don't know. I mean, can we really trust her?" Umi said looking at Kei. "I mean, this is too good to be true. Just by our will, we can get machines and all that? I wished that I could get this machine thing over with so many times, but Celes never just poped out of no where." At this, Fuu and Hikaru looked down, thinking.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to trust me, then let Cephiro crumble into pieces. I don't care if you don't help. It's what they want. I came here to get you guys because they wanted me to get you. Cleff, Ascott," Umi looked up. "Ferio," Fuu looked up. "Lantice," Hikaru looked up. "And every single people in Cephiro. They need you." The three girls looked at each other in a serious look.  
  
"I will go, I trust you." Hikaru said as she got out of the bed.  
  
"I will too, I too will trust you." Fuu said and walked over to Hikaru.  
  
"Umm. Ok, I will go and help too, but I am not quite sure if I can trust you." Umi said.  
  
"Ok, it's settled! Now, stay on your feet. Don't look around, close your eyes and imagine Cephiro." Everyone closes their eyes. "Now, warp!" The three girls were no where to be seen at Hikaru's house, not even a trace of them are there..  
  
*Yes, a very short one, I didn't have time to type this up. I promise, the next one will be long.* 


	3. Ch3 this is Cephiro now?

*Ok, I will not repeat. Read what I wrote on the last ch.s Also, I do own Lei, Canus, Lupus, Moro, Tsuki, Seyryu, Karyu, Suiryu, Rairyu, Kuryu, Fuba, Houba, Suiba, Kuba, and Chiba. And all the other characters you might not heard of, mostly animals, Heehee. "  
  
Ch.3 this is Cephiro?  
  
"Kyaa!!!" Umi screamed as she fell into the land of will. (Wait, let me rephrase that. Ahem.) Umi screamed as she is still falling down and down into the land of will. "How do we exactly going to stop?!?"  
  
"Umi, don't worry!!" Kei said. "Close your eyes you guys. Close them and think or wings." Hikaru and Fuu closed their eyes, and all of a sudden, they were floating in mid air! They had wings; it came out of their back, like an angel's. "Good," Kei said, as she too floated in mid-air. Then she noticed something wrong. "Wait, one, two. Where's Umi!?" Kei looked down and saw Umi still falling, screaming.  
  
"HEEELLLP!!!" Umi yelled as she fell.  
  
"Argh! Umi! Lei, watch these two!" Kei said as she jot down like an eagle reaching down for its prey.  
  
"Ok." Lei replied as he floated up to the two girls (In dog form, with wings also)  
  
"Umi, think of wings! Wings!" Kei yelled at her as she caught up to Umi.  
  
"What? You expect me to close my eyes and think while I am falling down? Oh, ok, now wings. YEAH RIGHT!!" Umi yelled.  
  
"Oh!" Kei said in a frustrated tone as she grabbed Umi's arm, saving her from falling any more. "You know, you need to do yoga or something peaceful. You must think of a way to calm your heart." As Kei dropped Umi to the ground, the other two came down in a worried look. Soon as they touched the ground, the wings disappeared.  
  
"Umi-Chan, are you ok?" Hikaru said.  
  
"Yes, I don't know any magic yet, so." Fuu stopped. "Kei-san, is there a possibility that I can use my magic even if I don't have the glove?"  
  
"Of course." Kei replied with Lei swiftly landing on Kei's shoulder in chibi form. "This is the land of will. You have the power even if you don't have the gears. The gears are there to boost up the power."  
  
"Oh." Hikaru said. "That's awesome!"  
  
"Yeah, and I always thought that it's the gear." Umi said.  
  
"Well," Kei started. "Everyone is born with a special emblem. There are fire, water, wind, light, dark, earth, thunder, nature, and so many more. You can't really name them all."  
  
"Hmm." Hikaru said as she looked around. "Is that.?" Hikaru stopped looking around and focused on one spot of the landscape. "Is that. the castle?" Hikaru pointed to a castle on a mountain. It was the crystal castle, but a lot bigger this time. It totally stands out because all of the other clearing is dark, and the castle is emitting light.  
  
"Yes," Kei said in a sad tone. "You should've seen this place before, before you had those final exams, where you couldn't come for a while. It was beautiful. Now it's just. awful."  
  
"Yes, I remember the last time." Umi said also looking around.  
  
"Oh, I wish that we didn't have those exams." Fuu said.  
  
"Well, we can't stand here all day; let's go to the castle so you can see the others." Kei said. Let's see, to get there faster. Umm..." As Kei said this, she reached for her cross necklace, and some things came out. It looked like small ornaments. "Canus, Lupus, and Moro!" She threw the ornament like thing in the air and there was a poof noise and there was a huge puff of clouds. Now, there stand 3 wolves. They had silvery coat, with horn like things on them, each a different color. They also had earrings on their left ear. "Ok, this is Canus, a wolf with emblem fire. He can use fire magic, like you, Hikaru!" Canus had a red horn with fire emblem earring. "This is Lupus, a wolf with the emblem water, like you, Umi." Lupus had blue horn with water emblem earring. "Now, this is Moro, a wolf with the emblem nature. This is for Fuu." Moro had a green horn, with a leaf like earring. "Now, I will let you borrow them. They will be your guide here. Ok?" The girls nodded. "Now, you three," She looked at the wolves who were sitting next to each of their owners. "Now, I want you guys to help them, ok? With everything you got." Said Kei looking serious.  
  
Something weird happened then. The wolves replied, "Ok Kei-sama."  
  
"They can talk?!" Umi said.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you notice Lei talking too?" Kei said.  
  
"Well, yes, but I knew he was different." Umi said.  
  
"What ever just get on to the wolves you 3." Kei instructed. The wolves who were in chibi form, turned into a size of a horse.  
  
"Whoa!" Hikaru said as she climbed on to Canus.  
  
Fuu, looking kind of amazed and afraid said "Hehehee. They won't attack, would they?"  
  
"Well, if you attack them, then they will attack back, but no, other than that, they won't attack." Kei said as she watched Fuu climb on Moro. "Well, why don't you get on, Umi?" Umi was still staring at Lupus from a distance.  
  
"Well." Umi started. "I still don't trust you. But since the others did." She slowly too, got on.  
  
"Lei," Kei said. "Let's go!" Now she was on Lei, ready to go. The wolves were running or striding like a horse. Striding like a proud horse, who have just won a race.  
  
"This is fun!" Hikaru said.  
  
"Yes, very interesting!" Fuu yelled back.  
  
Sensing Fuu's feelings of sacredness, Moro jumped and they were in mid air! Now, Moro had wings, like they just had before. "Is this better, Fuu?" Moro asked her. "This is the best I could to get rid of all the bumpiness."  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you!" Fuu said. As she said this, Moro smiled.  
  
"Well, shall we lift off too?" Canus said to Hikaru.  
  
"Will you?" Hikaru said in a tone like a child getting a toy.  
  
"Sure," As Canus said this, he too rose up and he had wings and they were gliding in the air.  
  
Seeing them lift up, Umi said "Umm... Lupus? Will you fly too?"  
  
"Sure" He grumpily replied, and he was also in the air. At his grumpiness, Kei glared at him. "Sorry, Kei-sama, but."  
  
Kei cut him off. "No buts, we will have a talk later."  
  
"Ok." Lupus replied. "I will try my best."  
  
"Good, Lei, let's go!" Kei said, and Lei too lifted off.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It wasn't long to get over to the castle because they were flying over. The whole place was a huge mess. The place was way worse than the time when they came the second time. All the trees were gone, no life back then, but this time, you can actually see the animals suffering, all the trees half was dead, it was awful.  
  
"This isn't good." Hikaru said in a sad tone. When they landed on the entrance to the crystal castle.  
  
"Yes." Fuu said.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a huge rumbling noise and 2 wings like they had before grew out of the castle. The wings covered the castle in a protective way, like a mother caring for it's baby.  
  
"It's ok! It's me and the legendary girls!" Now there was a pop and now there was a huge eagle resting on the castle's entrance.  
  
"Kei-sama!" It said.  
  
"Your doing a good job, Fuba." Kei said as she petted the eagle. "I." Kei started, but instantly, she was cut off for everyone came out. Ferio, Cleff, Karudina, Ascot, Primera, Precea, La Farga, and Lantice.  
  
"You guys!" Karudina said as she hugged them. "We were really worried about you guys!"  
  
"Yeah, we thought that you would never come." Ferio said.  
  
"Good thing Kei here showed up." Cleff said.  
  
"Yeah, she patched everything up for us!" Ascot said.  
  
"Kei, you got them here!" La Farga said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Hikaru!" Precea hugged Hikaru.  
  
"Hey! The girl who stole Lantice from me! I." Lantice have grabbed her and shooed her away while they talk.  
  
"So, how are you, Hikaru?" Lantice asked.  
  
"Fine!" Hikaru said in a happy mode.  
  
"Err, guys, this is not the moment, you know?" Kei said. "We really have to focus on how we destroy the thing."  
  
"Oh yes," Cleff said. "I forgot, let's go to a room so we can sit and talk." As he said this, he walked back towards the entrance.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, I want you to keep the wolves, ok? They will reduce their size to hang around." Kei said. "You guys?" The wolves nodded and turned into a bracelet and flew over to their owner. "See, all you have to do is wish for them, and call their name. They will pop out for you." As she said this, she walked over to the entrance. "Cleff, you know where I will be." Kei said.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, I'll take care of the rest." Cleff answered.  
  
"Thanks." With the last word, she strode off.  
  
"Where is she going?" Umi asked watching her leave. "Are you sure that we can trust her?"  
  
"Umi, we trust her. You have to trust her also; she will be your guardian type during this battle."  
  
"What?" Umi exploded. "Can we really trust her? I mean, she just popped out, right? Can." She was cut off by Cleff.  
  
"Umi!" Cleff yelled at her. "Please, calm down."  
  
"Sorry." Umi said as they walked to a room in silence. No one else talked either.  
  
As they got into the room where there are trees and fountains, they sat down in a chair broduced by Cleff with his staff.  
  
"So." Cleff tried to start, but soon cut off by familiar voices.  
  
"It's them!"  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
"Umi!"  
  
"Fuu!"  
  
Now there was the people from Faren, Chizetah, and Otozam.  
  
"Long time no see!! We missed you!" Aska said. "We really wanted to see you, Fuu!" Aska hugged her.  
  
"Oh, lady-Aska! I missed you too." Fuu replied, also hugging back.  
  
"Umi!" Said the princesses from Chizetah. "How have you been?"  
  
"Oh!! It's you guys!! Whats up?" Umi said running to meet them.  
  
"Hikaru!" Said the boy from the planet Otozam.  
  
"Hey, hold your horses man," Geo said, holding him back.  
  
"Yeah, leave her alone." Lantice said.  
  
"Aw, I wasn't gonna attack her!" He said grumpily.  
  
"Hehehe, you guys didn't change!" Hikaru said.  
  
Cleff, who was really annoyed said, "You guys, like Kei said, this is not the time to chit-chat!"  
  
"Oh, yes." Aska said. "We will help also, that's why we are here!" She said merrily.  
  
"Yeah, us too." Said the princesses.  
  
"Yup, and us!" Said Geo.  
  
"Ok, let's get this meeting started.  
  
Back to Kei-  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked as she knocked on a door.  
  
"Kei? Is that you?" Said a voice behind the door.  
  
"Yes, I came back." She opened the door and there was a man sitting on a bed on the corner reading a book. "Are you all right to get up?"  
  
"Yes, with your medicine, I am fully restored!" He said as he got up and walked over to her. "So, are they here too?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Kei answered in a sad tone.  
  
"Good, I need to speak to them." The man said. "Bring them over after, ok?"  
  
"Yes." Kei replied.  
  
*To find out who this person is, you must read my next ch.!!! Oh, I'm really sorry you guys, but I won't be able to type for a while. I promise that I will try my best to type it up, but I have my exams coming up. Sorry!! I have to study. So, I will try my best. If you want to know when I will put it up, then e-mail me at sangokirara5@socal.rr.com and ask me for the updates. I will e-mail you when I update this. 


	4. Ch4 He is Alive? Back into the Past

*I will not repeat any more, thank you very much! Look at my past author's note. Okidoke? Anyways, welcome back to the ch.4 of Rayearth the 3rd Story of what happens later. I want to thank you all who have come this far with me! Thank you!! (Hugs) Anyways, enjoy!*  
  
Ch.4 He is Alive, Back into the Past.  
  
~Back to the gang~  
  
Hikaru and the rest sat down after the huge commotion, carefully listening to Cleff's explanations.  
  
"Kei probably explained this to you, but this is very important. You would need to know this. Kage is made out of a crystal, made my fears. You know this, right?" Cleff said, and everyone nodded.  
  
"Wait, so."Aska started. " The bad people is Kage, made out of Crystal, which is made out of us.? I'm confused!" The frustrated Aska screamed. "San- Yun! Explain this."  
  
He nodded and started. "Aska-sama, the bad people is made up of Kage, which is controlling them. The Kage forms from a Crystal, made by us. So, it's basically a circle." He explained.  
  
"Ohhh." Said Aska. "You sure know your stuff!"  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"Well, anyways, on to the main story. You 3 need to destroy the crystal, so no humans will be harmed any more." Cleff said.  
  
Hikaru, who was carefully listening said "Well, how do we destroy it? Do we need a special thing?"  
  
"Yes, and I almost forgot. Here." Precea held out her arms and 3 weapons appeared. They flew to their owner, slowly resting on their hands.  
  
"Oh, yes." Cleff nodded. "Accept!" Through the staff formed a light, and now Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu had their uniform back.  
  
"Thank you!" Hikaru chirped up.  
  
"Yes." As Fuu said this, the 3 swords went into the little jewel in their left hand. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, you helped out a lot!" Said Umi, who was closely examining the armor.  
  
"Your welcome." The 2 people said.  
  
"Now," Cleff said. "you need to collect certain jewels to fit into your swords. Did you see the tiny hole in it?"  
  
"Yeah, it had a hole right in the center on mine." Hikaru said.  
  
"Yes, mine was on the handle." Fuu said.  
  
"Mine was on the bottom of the handle." Umi said, who was still examining the armor.  
  
"Ok, there are 3 jewels you need to find. Red, green, and blue. There are 1 for each of you. The jewel will raise your power, also giving more power to your swords." Cleff explained.  
  
"That's cool!" Hikaru said.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope you guys get them in time, before everything goes worse." Precea said.  
  
Lantice, who was watching Hikaru looked up and said, "Well, you know that you magic knights don't have to risk your life on this. This is a serious mission. You guys need to be careful. We are forcing you to do this. You can drop out too, you know."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. We want to save Cephiro." Hikaru said. "Also, you mean girls. We aren't guys." At this, everyone giggled.  
  
"Oops, sorry." Lantice said. "Hey, Cleff, can you explain to us more about Kei?"  
  
"What? You say that you trust her, when you don't really know her?" Umi yelled.  
  
"Umi, I trust her. If Geo trusts her, then we can." Cleff said.  
  
Umi was really upset and yelled, "What if he's behind her? Maybe he is tricking us?"  
  
"Well." Cleff said, unable to answer.  
  
"See!" Umi spat out.  
  
"Oh, just forget it; I just want to know more about Kei. Every time we ask her, there was always interference." Lantice said.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. I will." Geo said. "Kei is approx. 14 yrs. Old, and she is from another planet. While we, Otozam were trying to fix our planet, something interfered with our system. There seemed to be something in the system. We thought it was just an accident, but then after the 3rd time, we decided to check the inside out." Geo explained. "Then, the 3-D mail popped on and it was Kei. She said that she needs to get out. She said that she had a little accident, and ended up in the systems. So, we used some of our devises and got her out."  
  
"How can she be in the systems?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"We don't really know. After we got her out, she fainted, so we took her to a bed next to Eagle. She slept there. When she woke up, she saw Eagle, and she asked us about him. We just told her the out line. Then she like went into a deep thought. Zazu kept an eye on her, but she didn't do anything wrong." Geo was cut off by Zazu.  
  
"She just sat there. She didn't even move an inch!" Zazu said.  
  
"Do you think she's hiding something?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Nah, we think it's just her thing. Every time she sees Eagle after that day, she always went into a deep thought." Zazu said.  
  
"Wait, every time?" Lantice said. "So does that mean she stayed at your place for a while?"  
  
"Yeah, for a while. She really helped us out. She got almost every machine to work, and everyone loved her." Geo said. "She even healed Ea." Soon, he was cut off by Umi, who was yelling again.  
  
"Why does everyone like her so much?" What's up with this?!" Umi yelled at them.  
  
"Umi, like I said before, she is helping us." Karudina said.  
  
"But." Umi was cut off, for suddenly, she collapsed to the floor. Behind her, there stood Kei. She was holding up the piece of paper. It was different than the others. It was yellow, and it had silvery writing on them. "Fool." Kei said putting the paper back. "Thinks that it is so cool."  
  
"Kei!" Cleff said standing up.  
  
"What?" Kei replied, kicking Umi, who went flying over to the other side of the room.  
  
"Umi-san!" Screamed Fuu, who ran to Umi.  
  
"Leave that stupid thing alone, I need to take care of business here." Said Kei, who pointed her index and middle finger at Umi, the formation of "Hikari no Yaiba" "Now move!"  
  
"No!" Yelled Fuu and Hikaru, who is now standing in a protective way for Umi.  
  
"Kei!" Yelled Geo. "I thought you were going to help us! You even healed." Soon he was cut off by the others yelling at Kei, trying to stop her.  
  
"I can't belive this!" Cleff yelled, pointing the staff at Kei. "Umi was right!"  
  
"Oh! Umi!" Horrified, Karudina ran into La Farga who had hugged her in protective way.  
  
"Umi!" Precea yelled.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe you are trusting this idiot, you guys." Kei said.  
  
"Yes, very weird." Said a man who was coming through the door.  
  
"Hen, I can't believe you guys fell for it." Kei commented them then she aimed for Umi. "One last warning to you guys, move, or die." The girls just shook their heads.  
  
"You won't even lay your fingers on her!" Hikaru said.  
  
"Umi-san is our friend. I won't let you hit her!" Fuu said. "Midori no Shipu!" Her magic ran into Kei, but all of a sudden there was Lei in front of her, who had protected her with his magic.  
  
"I told you, do not harm Kei-sama, or you'll be the one hurt." Lei said, growling at them. The 3 wolves popped out, running towards Kei, also standing around her, protecting her. There was no way to get to her now.  
  
"Oh, we won't give up!" Hikaru yelled. "Honou no Ya!" Arrows of Fire shooted at Kei, but Canust had swallowed the fire, and no damage on him because his emblem is fire. Umi still lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Rai-mon!" There was thunder noise, and out of Cleff's staff, came lighting, aiming for Kei.  
  
"Yes!" Hikaru said. "You don't have anything to protect you, you have no." There was another wolf standing by, a different one, protecting her now.  
  
"Thank you, Tsuki." Kei said patting her wolf. He apparently had the emblem thunder. He had yellow horn.  
  
"Yes, my job is to protect you. Kei-sama." He said.  
  
"Leave Umi alone!" Ascott said, drawing the gate and getting his "friends" out. "Get her!"  
  
Kei sighed and mumbled. Now there was a glowing light covering her. The "friends" backed up.  
  
"Don't you try to get me. You will disappear in a zap." Kei said.  
  
"No!" Ascot said stomping.  
  
The others stared at Kei hopelessly. They all knew Kei's powers.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why were you protecting Cephiro if you wanted to destroy it?" Lantice questioned.  
  
"Did I say anything about destroying Cephiro?" Kei simply replied.  
  
"But." Lantice started, but Kei had pointed her other free hand to Lantice.  
  
"Lantice!" Hikaru yelled. "Leave him out!"  
  
"Why? If anyone tries to stop me from getting that girl, they will get hurt. I am just trying to protect myself." She said.  
  
"Well, we are trying to help our friend!" Fuu yelled.  
  
"What ever." Kei said.  
  
"No, not what ever!" Hikaru said. "I don't just watch my friend die in front of me ever again! I don't want to see anyone else dieing. Just like." She stopped.  
  
"Hikaru-san." Fuu said looking at her friend.  
  
"Hikari no. Yaiba!" Kei summoned suddenly. Yellow glowing arrows shooted out, swiftly going past the 2 girls protecting her, hitting Umi hard on the stomach.  
  
"Nice." Said the man, who just came in. He had silvery short hair, wearing the Otozam uniform. He looks very familiar.  
  
"Eagle!" 


	5. Ch5 Cont He is Alive? Back into the Past

*I will not repeat. I will not.. Ok? Anyways, here's the 5th Ch.! Thanxs for being here!*  
  
Ch.5 Continued. He is Alive? Back into the Past  
  
"Eagle! You are behind this also?" Cleff said, now aiming his staff at him.  
  
"Huh?" Eagle said. "Oh Kei, why didn't you explain to them?" Eagle looking confused said to Kei.  
  
"What?" Cleff said, holding down the staff a little lower in confusion.  
  
"I didn't have time. She was insulting me." Kei replied, walking towards Umi.  
  
"Oh, you're always a mystery, you know that?" Eagle said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hikaru said, now trying to block Kei's way to Umi.  
  
"She didn't kill Umi. That's not the real Umi. She's sleeping in my room." Eagle said. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Eagle!" Hikaru suddenly yelled. "You're not asleep!!! You're alive!" Hikaru started to run towards him, but stopped to protect Umi. "What's all this about?"  
  
"Yeah, you have to explain." Cleff said. Then, the fake Umi floated, suddenly attacking Fuu.  
  
"Kyaa!" Fuu yelled as she tried to run. There was a sudden flash of light, and the fake Umi was on the floor. Kei had summoned the light arrow again, and now the fake lay still on the floor.  
  
"Well. um. thank you." Fuu said uncertain if Kei was on their side or not.  
  
"Your welcome. You don't need to worry about the real one, I found her. I guess that the Kage thought he could fool us. I guess they can turn themselves into some other things as well." Kei said.  
  
"Oh." Cleff said, putting the staff away. "Sorry about that then."  
  
"No prob." Eagle said, who was now walking over to the fake. "You know, Kei. We should destroy this thing."  
  
"Yeah, I will. Hold on." As kei said this, she grabbed another piece of paper, which was silver paper, now with gold writings on it. "Fuin!" She said as she held the paper. The fake turned into silvery dust and went into the paper. Kei putted it away.  
  
"You know, you should explain first, before you act. Or you'll get everyone think that you are the enemy." Eagle said as he walked over to Hikaru and Fuu. "Hey! What's up?"  
  
"The sky" Hikaru said, giggling.  
  
"You know Hikaru, you're a mystery yourself." Eagle said, also laughing. As kei watched this, she walked away in a sad look. No one else saw her leave.  
  
"Yeah, Hikaru-san" Said Fuu, who was also laughing.  
  
"Eagle!" Said a voice behind them. It was Lantice. He walked over to Eagle. "Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Eagle replied. They stared at each other for a while. Then they busted out laughing.  
  
"Glad to see you well, Eagle." Lantice said giving him a high-five.  
  
"Yeah, glad to talk to you." Eagle said, returning the high-five.  
  
"Hey! Where is Umi-chan?" Hikaru asked. "Where is your room?"  
  
"Oh, I think she's up already. Look." Eagle pointed to the entrance of the room.  
  
"Hikaru, Fuu!" Umi said in happiness.  
  
"Umi-Chan!" Hikaru yelled, and all three ran into each other hugging.  
  
"Where are we? I think I saw Eagle, but maybe it was a dream. I saw this girl too." Umi started, but stopped when she saw Cleff. "Are. we.."  
  
"In Cephiro!" Hikaru finished the sentence for her. At this, Umi looked very happy. She ran to Cleff, and hugged him.  
  
"Ooo! I'm soooo happy to see you!" Se exclaimed.  
  
"Me too, Umi. I knew there was something wrong on the other Umi." Cleff said.  
  
"What other Umi?" Umi questioned.  
  
"Oh, a long story." Plecea said.  
  
Umi, who looked confused, said "What?" Hikaru and Fuu tried to explain what happened from Hikaru's house, to the point they are in right now, while everyone else sat around them. They told every detail about everything they saw, including Kei, the dogs, Cephiro, how she acted, but they avoided the fact of her screaming and falling.  
  
"Hey, where's Kei?" Eagle asked after the girls finished the story.  
  
"I don't know, where is she?" Umi said. "I want to apologize. For what I did."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It wasn't you, and you shouldn't feel sorry." Eagle conforted her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Kei didn't mind, after all, she helped you a lot. Even she didn't know that you were a fake." Ascott said.  
  
"Yup, but I'm worried, I'm gonna go and look for her." Eagle said standing up.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Hikaru said cheerfully.  
  
"Me too," Geo and Zazu piped out.  
  
"Oh, we'll come along too." Fuu said.  
  
"Ok, well go in groups of 2. Umi and Fuu, take the 2nd floor and 3rd. Geo and Zazu, take the 3rd. floor and 4th. Hikaru and I will take 1st and basement." Eagle suggested.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Geo said dragging Zazu who started to complain that he wanted to go with Hikaru.  
  
"Ok, let's go, Fuu, I want to find Kei, and talk to her." Umi said, running towards the entrance.  
  
"Ok," Fuu replied, also running.  
  
"Hehehe, we should go too," Eagle said as he walked to the other entrance.  
  
"Hey, Eagle, we'll look for this floor, you 2 can go to the 2 basements." Lantice suggested, and everyone else nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Eagle said. With the last word, he left with Hikaru heading to the basement elevator. They went in to the elevator without saying a word, both filled up with thoughts. Hikaru was thinking about the jewels, how they will be able to get it, and defeat both the crystal and all of the Kages. Eagle, filled up with thoughts of.  
  
To be cont..  
  
*Sorry that this is short too, but best I can do till my exam. Sry! Will try to update as much as I can!*  
~sangokirara5~ 


	6. Ch6 Cont He is Alive? Back into the Past

*Will not repeat, sry, but I am sick and tired. of repeating all this.*  
  
Ch6. Cont. He is Alive? Back into the Past  
  
"Hey, um Hikaru?" Eagle questioned when they got out of the elevator, breaking the silence. "Hikaru?" He questioned, seeing that Hikaru was still in thoughts.  
  
"Wha... what? Sorry," Hikaru said scratching her head.  
  
"It's ok, um I have a question." Eagle started, but stopped when they went in to the room with the fountain in the forest type thing. There seemed to be some form of movement, but when they went in there, what ever it was, wasn't there anymore. It was really quiet until one bird chirped, and there was more noise. Then, making sure no one was there, Eagle started again, but he was wrong. There was someone else in that room. It was Kei. She was sitting on the fountain, but moved as soon as they came in. She was now hiding on the very top of a tree, out of site. "Um. I was wondering. You love Lantice, right?" He asked.  
  
Surprised, Hikaru took a while to answer. Then she answered, "Oh, um, yes, but I love everyone equally though."  
  
"I mean, you know what I mean." Eagle looked embarrassed. Kei watched with sad eyes.  
  
"Well. I don't know, I think I love him, if it's what you mean." Hikaru answered.  
  
"Do you think there is a chance?" Eagle asked.  
  
"What?" Hikaru asked, now looking straight at him. "What chance?"  
  
"Um, to beat Lantice." Eagle said. "I really like you, Hikaru." He looked away.  
  
"Oh, um" Hikaru stammered. "I really. don't know."  
  
"Tell me the answer later, let's just look for Kei." As Eagle said this, he walked out. "She's not here, as you can tell."  
  
"Yeah, but before we leave, I have to tell you something also." Hikaru answered. Kei, seeing that they turned their backs, left the place with no sound, not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation. "I think that. I'm sorry, but I like Lantice..."  
  
"Oh, it's ok." Eagle said, looking depressed.  
  
"Besides, I think that you don't really love me, as much as Lantice does." Hikaru tried to finish the rest, but Eagle cut her off.  
  
"Sorry, but let's just go, ok?" Eagle was walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Hikaru chased after him, and they didn't have any conversation for the rest of the search.  
  
Kei was walking the other side of the hall of where they went, deep into thought. She was very mad at the conversation she was listening to. Eagle is a little slow to catch things up, but he usually can figure out if anyone is watching him or not easily. Kei had taught him that. He didn't notice because he was all into the proposal thing.  
  
"Oh, that makes me soooo mad!" Kei grumbled to herself. "He can be attacked any time they want to when he is with Hikaru." Then she stopped walking, for when she noticed, she was on a different level. "Oh, damm it. I was going to go back there so I can relax after they leave." Then, she heard a noise behind her. Then something hugged her from the back.  
  
"Gotcha!" It was Geo. "We were looking for you! Where were you? You need to get back to the meeting room so you can tell us about the jewels and all."  
  
"Oh, right. I'll go back." Hikaru said in a dense voice.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you see us? Like you usually do, or sense us, at least." Zazu asked who was catching up to Geo, who apparently abandoned him.  
  
"I.don't know." Hikaru said. 'Oh, now I'm not thinking! I didn't notice them.' She thought. "Well let's go." She started to walk back, but then she realized something. "Oh! I forgot!"  
  
"What?" Geo asked.  
  
"I forgot my hairclip on the fountain!" Kei said. "I'm gonna go get it.  
  
"Wait, I think Eagle's got it. He went down there to look for you, you know. He suggested to look for you in pairs." Zazu informed her.  
  
"Only to be alone with Hikaru so he can tell her..." Kei grumbled to herself and stopped. She didn't want to know the rest.  
  
"What did you say?" Geo asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kei said. "I really don't think he got it, I'm gonna go get it."  
  
"I'll come with you." Geo said. "Zazu, go tell the others we found her." At this, Zazu gave Geo a thumbs up and ran off.  
  
"What was that for?" Kei questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Geo said. He looked at her. She looked as if something hit her inside, and it was starting to grow in her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"What?" Kei asked, looking at him.  
  
"Oh, I mean, you look like something just hit you." Geo said looking concerned.  
  
"Well." Kei started, but stopped. "Nothing." She didn't want Geo to know her feelings right then. She didn't want anyone to know. Sensing this, Geo didn't ask anymore questions. They walked in silence till they were in the room with the fountain. "Oh, there it is!" Kei walked over to the fountain and picked up her white cross-shaped hairpin.  
  
"So, you still like that spot, huh?" Geo said. "You always sat there after we came here."  
  
"Yeah, it's my favorite spot. I always come here to relax." Kei said, who was now sitting down, putting her hairpin on to keep her side bangs from falling.  
  
"He, hey, when you are coming here, at least give me a warning, ok? So I can come here with you." Geo said, who walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"And why should I?" Kei asked in a joking manner. "As if I will."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Geo said.  
  
"No.thing." Then Kei collapsed on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Kei!" Geo said, kneeling down to pick her up.  
  
"Kei?" Eagle came running in with Hikaru.  
  
"Kei!" Hikaru said. "What's wrong?" Kei was breathing heavily, like she was in a very bad fever.  
  
"What's wrong?" Everyone was coming in, Cleff, Lantice, Ferio, Fuu, Umi, Plecea, Karudina, Ascott, everyone.  
  
"I don't know." Eagle said as he put his cloak on her to keep her warm. "I don't know."  
  
*Ok, I have a question. I can only do like bits of my story a day, and I want to know if you want 1 big fanfic in 5~4days, or short fanfic everyday or 2. E-mail me or plz leave a review.* 


	7. Ch7 Cont He is Alive? Back into the Past

*I will not repeat again. Sorry, but again, sick and tired of saying it over and over.*  
  
*This is a very sucky ch. But I didn't know how to tie this up, so, sorry!*  
  
Ch.7 Cont... He is Alive? Back into the Past  
  
"Kei... Kei." Someone was calling Kei from somewhere in her dream. "Kei." Kei opened her eyes. She was in the room where Zagato was when he died. "Kei." It sounded familiar. "Kei, I need you to help me." There, just near the center of the casle, stood Zagato and the princes Emerald. "Kei. I need you to kill us. Once again. We think that it is our feeling that started the crystal. So, please kill us."  
  
"No! I won't!" Kei replied, walking to Zagato and the princess. "Why are you alive, anyways?"  
  
"We are alive because when the legendary girls killed us, we left our feelings in here. Here, in the middle of heaven and earth. I guess our feelings leaked out or something." Princess Emerald explained in s sad voice. "My feeling harmed Cephiro. I'm sorry."  
  
"NO! IT'S NOT YOU!" Kei yelled at them. "I mean. sorry. It's not you. Trust me on this. The one who started the Crystal to form is." Kei was cut off by a swishing noise behind her. Now, there stood Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu.  
  
"I didn't want them to do this, but It'll have to be done.." Zagato said. "Now, kill us!"  
  
"What.?" Hikaru said. "You are."  
  
"Alive?" Umi finished the sentence.  
  
"I.we thought that." Fuu started, and the girls looked at each other.  
  
"Wow!" Hikaru exclaimed. "your alive!"  
  
"We are sooo happy to see you!" Umi said, who started to run towards them.  
  
"Me too!" Fuu and Hikaru started to run towards them, but Zagato raised his hands.  
  
"You must kill us." Princess Emerald said. "Kill us, and the Crystal will be destroyed."  
  
"What?" Umi said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"No! Don't." For the first time, the 3 girls saw Kei. "Don't. They are perfectly ok, they are not guilty."  
  
"What.?" Zagato said. "We are ok?"  
  
"Yes. The one who really started the Crystal. is. me." Kei finished the sentence and looked away. "I started it! Since I saw Eagle and Geo. It grew from there!"  
  
"What.?" Princess Emerald started, but cut off by Kei.  
  
"Don't you see?" Kei started. "When I saw my brother worrying over Eagle, I started to worry too. I helped him. I helped my brother out, by giving Eagle half of my powers. To do that, I needed to sell some of my powers to Yami. (Darkness) Then, he used my powers to make the Crystal, and that grew with feelings, and." Kei stopped. She was ashamed of herself. "I'm.sorry.I know that Sorry doesn't fix everything, but."  
  
"Wait, start over, again?" Umi said "You were going too fast, I couldn't hear anything."  
  
Kei sighed and wiped her tears and started again, but slowly. "Ok, this is what happened." Kei got her cross neckles out, and there was a glow. All of them were watching her past.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey, you all right?" Geo was taking care of Kei in the room where Eagle slept at Otozam. "You made a quite a show back there." He laughed. Kei was watching him closely. "Don't worry, I am no enemy of yours." Geo then put is palm on her forehead and the other on his. "No, I think your fine. Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"No. I'm fine." Kei said, still watching him.  
  
"What? Is here something on my face?" He asked.  
  
"No. Nothing." Kei said, closing her eyes. Then, she saw the man sleeping next to her. "Who's that bi.I mean.."  
  
"Call me Geo. He's the captain of this ship, Eagle. He's been like this for a while. Cephiro cured him as much as they can, but he is still asleep." Geo sighed.  
  
"Oh. I see." Kei watched Geo as he stared to comb his hair off his face.  
  
"We need him, but." Geo stopped. There was a huge noise out side, and 4 of the solidures came in. Kei now stared at them wide-eyed. They started to talk, but Geo stopped them. "I guess this is a boring story, hey, I'll get some water for you, be right back!" Geo said, as he walked out of the room with the other 4. Kei sat up, taking a pendant out of her pocket. There was an old picture on it, and it looked like a baby girl and a boy was sitting on a chair next to each other.  
  
"You're here. In Otozam." Kei mumbled, and looked at Eagle. She remembered Geo saying about them needing him. Was the captain of the ship. Kei reached for her neckles and mumbled to herself a summoning charm, and the room became utterly still and there was darkness covering the room. There was a black figure standing.  
  
"What do you want?" It asked in a evil voice. (you guys know what an evil voice sounds like, sorry for the weird description.)  
  
"I want this man to be fully back to life, in good health." Kei answered. "Yes, I will give half of my powers to him, and yes, I will give my powers to you."  
  
"Fine, but." Kei glared at it. "Fine. Since you're the god's sender." At this, it emitted a light and it covered Eagle. Then, when the light went away, Kei was half way off the bed, unconscious, and the room was back to normal.  
  
*Now, I think I'll do random, Okidoke? Sometimes long, sometimes short. Sorry!To find out more about the god's sender, plz read the next ch. Will update right after the exam!* 


	8. Ch 8 Cont He is Alive? Back into the Pas...

*I will not repeat. Sorry that this title is soooo long. I will finish this title in 2 Ch.*  
  
Ch.8 Cont. He is Alive? Back into the Past  
  
Geo came in with glass of water, and when he saw the two sleeping in different position than last, he dropped the water. "Eagle!" He ran to Eagle, and checked if there was something wrong. Then to his surprise, eagle grumbled.  
  
"I want to sleep more, leave me alone." Eagle turned away. At first, Geo just stood there, relaxed that he was OK. Then when he noticed, his eyes go so wide that is was like a size of an apple.  
  
"EAGLE!" Geo hugged him until Eagle choked and gasped for air.  
  
"Err.Geo.I'm happy to see you too, but.Hehehe." Eagle said as he gasped for air when Geo let go.  
  
"Sorry." Geo said. "I'm happy to see you! Alive! Normal!" Geo said, as he tried to hug him, he remembered the girl. He turned around and put her back to bed.  
  
"Who's that?" Eagle asked. "How long have I been sleeping?" Eagle rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Umm about 2 months. Cleff said that you would be sleeping for at least a year. I wonder how you go better." Geo said as he put a blanket over sleeping Kei.  
  
"I." Eagle started "Maybe it was a dream. I saw that girl. talking to a black shadow."  
  
"I see that you are ok!" Kei sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Geo said. "Your awake! Look! This is Eagle, our Captain. He's up!" He was smiling really big. "I better tell the others!" At this, he ran out, smiling.  
  
Kei smiled to herself. "Heehee, I guess he's happy." Then she turned to Eagle. He was watching her closely.  
  
"Who are you.? Did you help me.?" Eagle questioned.  
  
"Huh? Oh, of course not, how am I supposed to help?" Kei replied, and they started to stare at each other in silence. Then, they busted out laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, you're funny!" Eagle said, cracking up.  
  
"Heehee, so are you!" Kei laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Kei."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kei put the cross back. "And, Eagle and I worked together to bring Otozam back together." Kei turned to everyone else.  
  
"Oh. But, I really think our wishes grew the Crystal." Princess Emerald said.  
  
"No, it's not you. I grew the Crystal with my own feelings. It has nothing to do with any of you. It's all me." Kei said, as she lowered her head.  
  
"Hey, I have a question," Hikaru said, trying to avoid the subject. "what was all the god's sender thing about?"  
  
"Oh." Kei raised her head a little and said, "I am the god's sender. I was sent here to save Cephiro, but ended up in the Otozam's computer system. You know the rest. I ended up destroying the planet. I'm so sorry, Princess Emerald!" Kei bowed her head, and tears ran down her cheek. "You protected this land so long, and the 3 legendary girls.I'm so sorry!" Kei fell onto her knees. "I'm sorry." Zagato looked at them, and sighed. There was a huge glow and they were back into Cephiro. 


	9. Ch9 Kei's Feelings, and the Truth to be ...

*Will not repeat agin..*  
  
Ch.9 He is Alive? Back into the Past  
  
"Hikaru!" Someone was calling Hikaru.  
  
"Umi!" Someone was calling Umi.  
  
"Fuu!" Someone was calling Fuu.  
  
What about me.? Doesn't anyone want me back? I'm sorry about the Crystal, but.but. I just couldn't help stop the feeling I had. I'm sorry.  
  
"Kei!" Huh.?  
  
"Kei!" What.?  
  
"Kei!" Someone is calling me.? People want me back.? Even after what I did?  
  
Kei opened her eyes and saw Geo peering over her.  
  
"Your OK!" Geo hugged her like what he did with Eagle. "You scared me to death, Kei!"  
  
"Geo." Kei said in a limp voice. Then, tears trickled down her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?" Geo asked, unhugging her and looked at her face. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Geo." Kei started, but stopped. She didn't want Geo to turn his back on her. She liked him. He was her big brother. "Nothing. I'm fine." She added when she saw Geo's uncertain face.  
  
"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, come to me, ok?" Geo said, and he picked her up so she can sit on her favorite spot. Kei scanned the place. Ascott and Cleff were talking to Umi. Ferio and Karudina was talking to Fuu. La Farga, Plecea, and Lantice were with Hikaru. There was another person with Hikaru. It was Eagle. Kei sighed and looked at Geo.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Kei said as she stood up. "I. I think that I will go to my room." She tried to walk, but collapsed onto her knees. She looked up, as Geo was trying to pick her up. She saw that no one noticed, and was still talking to the others. Kei got up, and saw another weird thing. She noticed that no one else saw, or heard what they were talking about back there. Everyone was doing their own business, and even the 3 girls looked as if they didn't remember. Kei then heard a voice in her head. 'Thank you, for letting us know.' It was Zagato's voice. Then Princess Emerald's 'I erased everyone's memory, as you can tell. I thought that you might not want anyone else know. Thank you.' Then the voice faded. "No, thank you." Kei mumbled.  
  
"What?" Geo asked, who was picking her up, once again, but this time, he picked her up and held her. "Never mind, I know you won't tell me. Let's get you back into your room. In your bed." As he said this, he carried her out, and went up 3 floors into her room. "There." He said as he put her into the bed. "Now, I think I'll go tell the others that we'll have to postpone the meeting."  
  
"Wait." Kei said as she grabbed his sleeve. "Wait. I need to tell you something I should've told you before."  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"I. I am your." Kei started, but was cut off by Geo.  
  
"Sister." He finished for her.  
  
"You. know?" Kei asked him.  
  
"Yeah, God told me. He told me long time ago." Geo said. "Oh, but we aren't really brothers and sisters. We were born with a different mother, it's just that we lived together." Geo stopped. "I. really don't want to tell you the rest." Geo scratched his head.  
  
"It's ok. Now, I have a secret, and so do you. We are even!" Kei cheerfully said. "Oh, I want you to have this." Kei reached for her pendant. She handed it to Geo. Geo protested, but said "I want you to keep it. Please?"  
  
Seeing defeat, he said "Fine, but here." He handed her a pendant. "You keep that. I had that too." It was a similar pendant, but a different picture. It had the grown Geo and Kei on it.  
  
Kei's face lit up "Thank you!" She hugged him.  
  
"Hehehe, I knew that you'll like it. Well, I'll be back, with water, after I tell the others. Ok?" Geo said, as he patted Kei's head.  
  
"Oh, I'm not a dog you know!" Kei said in a playful angry voice. "Ok, but come back fast, ok?" At this, he nodded and left.  
  
Geo went into the meeting room, where everyone was in now. "Ok guys, we are going to have to delay the meeting." There were some mumbling noises from everyone.  
  
"Is she ok?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just put her to sleep." Geo said. "I have to get back soon, water, water, water," He mumbled to himself as he went towards the kitchen. (I have no idea if there is a kitchen)  
  
"Can I go with you, back?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Err sure, why not?" Geo said as he got back with water. "Let's go."  
  
Kei heard the door open and sat up. To her surprise, she saw Eagle. "Oh. Hi Eagle." She looked away rubbing her left arm. When Geo saw that, he saw that he did the wrong thing to bring Eagle.  
  
"Hi Kei, are you Ok?" Eagle asked as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong? You didn't want to see me?" He asked. Geo gave the water to Kei, and Kei glared at him.  
  
"No, it's nothing." She said, but both of them could tell that she didn't want to talk to Eagle.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Eagle asked, looking straight at Kei.  
  
"No." Kei replied, taking a sip of the water.  
  
Eagle, sensing hatred, got up and walked towards the door. "Um if you want me, then call me, ok?"  
  
"Fine." Kei said as she took the last sip. When she saw Eagle grasp the handle, she threw the empty cup right at his head. "Fuu in!" She said, as she put the paper out, another gold paper with silver writing on them. "Jeez Eagle." She said, as Eagle fell to the floor. Geo looked at Kei, then to Eagle.  
  
"What just happened?" He asked  
  
"Oh, your dumb yourself." Kei said. "Can you bring Eagle here?" She asked Geo, who nodded and went to pick up Eagle. "Didn't you see that he was taken over by Kage?"  
  
"Oh." Geo said as he brought Eagle and put him on the bed. "So, that's why you looked very grumpy."  
  
"Humph. That's not all." Kei said. "He proposed to Hika." Then she stopped, remembering that she shouldn't say.  
  
"What? Hikaru?" Geo said.  
  
"Err. Yeah.?" Kei said.  
  
"Oh, then we must tell Hikaru that he was not serious!" Geo tried to run out, but Kei stopped him.  
  
"No." Kei said. "That was the truth he said to her."  
  
"What? He liked Hikaru?" Geo said, turning around.  
  
"Yeah, I could tell." Kei said turning her head towards Eagle.  
  
Geo, seeing her feelings said "Well, Hikaru likes Lantice, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but." Kei stopped. She knew that Eagle will still love Hikaru.  
  
"Owww." Eagle said as he sat up. "What just happened?" He said. "Oh! I remember in my room, something.Kage attacked me!" Eagle focused on his surroundings. He saw Kei smiling, and Geo watching Kei in a sad expression. "What..Happened?"  
  
*Sorry, this is short too. Hey, I don't know what the pairing should be for Kei. Kei and Eagle, or Kei and Geo? Plz send e-mails or plz leave a review! Oh, Thanxs for all the e-mails you guys!*  
  
I WON'T UPDATE TILL I FIGURE OUT THE PAIRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	10. Ch 10 Cont Kei's Feelings, and the Truth...

*I do. never mind. I won't start again. ok, let's just start. Oh, I almost forgot! I drew fanarts for this fanfic! If u want it, then e-mail me:-D**  
  
Ch.10 Kei's True Feelings  
  
As Eagle got up, Kei walked over to him. "You ok?" She asked, and in return, he gave a nod.  
  
"Eagle, can I have a word?" Geo asked him, and once again, he nodded and followed him out. Kei reached out with her mind and talked to Geo with her telepathy power.  
  
"Geo, what are you doing?" She asked in his mind.  
  
"Something." He said, and cut her off, and walked away with a grave look.  
  
"Geo." She whispered.  
  
-Back to the gang!-  
  
Everyone was talking to their friends, like nothing ever happened. Like Zagato said, he erased everyone's memory.  
  
"Hey, so what do we do now, that Kei is sleeping?" Umi asked.  
  
"Who said that I am sleeping?" Said a voice behind them It was Kei. "So, let's begin!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Kei, you are all right?" Cleff questioned her, and walked towards her. He saw that her eyes were red, meaning that she had cried. He scanned her and also saw that her face held pleading looks. She had her hands tightly together, as if holding back her emotions. Kei looked down, and then looked up.  
  
"Don't worry, let's start!" Kei said, and tried to walk towards the chairs, but Cleff stopped her.  
  
"No, you get some sleep." He said, and turned around to the others. "Well, we'll have the meeting tomorrow, ok?" Everyone nodded. "Good."  
  
"Hey Kei?" Zazu asked, "Where is Geo and Eagle?" At the word Eagle, Kei flinched.  
  
"Err, they are probably somewhere, they left. Geo wanted to talk privately." Kei said.  
  
"Oh, ok then." Zazu said.  
  
~Back to Geo and Eagle~  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" Eagle asked, facing him now.  
  
"What do you think of Kei?"  
  
*Yay! My exam is over! Anyways, I'll make longer ones from tomorrow. Well, once agin, e-mail me for the fanarts for this fic* 


	11. Ch11 Kei and Eagle's True Feelings

* Ok, I am all hyper, so I'll repeat! Rayearth does not belong to me, but the oother characters you might not heard of in Rayearth belongs to me. Oce again, I made new fanarts, so hehehe, e-mail me if u want them, o thanks for all the compliments on my fanarts, I really think that it isn't that great, but hey, Thanxs ne ways! Oh that reminds me, I am soooo sorry you guys! In Japanese, it's Karudina, but for all those ppl who got confused, Karudina is Gardina! Sooo Sorry, I didn't see that. (-_-,)  
  
Ch.11 Kei and Eagle's thoughts  
  
"What I think of Kei?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Yes, what do you think of her." Geo asked again.  
  
"Well, I think of her as a friend, I guess." Eagle replied.  
  
"Is that really all?" Geo asked, frowning. 'Kei, I want to help you.' Geo thought.  
  
"Well, not just that." Eagle started. "I look up to her, you know."  
  
"Huh?" It was Geo's turn to get confused.  
  
"Well, I also think of her as my teacher. She teaches me so many things. I look up to her." Eagle said, and stopped. Was that really his only feelings to her? He thought for a minute. 'Why am I even thinking? I like Hikaru, not Kei.but..'  
  
"Eagle?" Geo asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh?" Eagle said, startled.  
  
"Um, I was just wondering. Do you like her?" Geo looked away. 'Oh man, that' not what I meant to say!' he thought.  
  
Shocked at the question, Eagle didn't answer for a while. Moment of silence. "Well. Err.."  
  
'He likes.. Her?' Geo thought to himself, jumping to conclusion. 'He likes her. Oh man, that means that they are.'  
  
"Geo, why do you ask these things? Do you like her?" Eagle asked.  
  
"What?" Geo said, taken back at the action Eagle had taken. "Well."  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Eagle said.  
  
"Well.yes, don't tell her." Geo said in a pleading tone. "I don't. want to make her suffer." Then he thought quickly. 'She likes Eagle. She can't reply when I confess. Don't want to make her suffer? This is only to not make me suffer.' He sighed.  
  
"Geo, I don't think I have the same feelings to Hikaru as towards Kei. I feel all nervous when I am with Hikaru. I don't want to hurt her. If I do, Lantice will have my head anyways." He joked. "When I am with Kei, I feel like I am at the right place." Eagle finished and looked at his friend.  
  
"Err." Geo started. "Why don't you confess?" He said. "I think she likes you back, Eagle." Geo looked down.  
  
"Geo." Eagle started, but Geo cut him off.  
  
"Now, go! You dimwit! Go! Go and tell her! My wish is for Kei and your happiness." At this, he walked away, holding back his misery.  
  
"Geo." Eagle whispered.  
  
~Back to Kei~  
  
*Sorry that it's skippin around a lot.*  
  
"Geo, where did you go?" Kei said to herself walking down corridors of the castle. "This place is too big!" Angrily, she continued her search, until she bumped into Primela. "Primela!" She had a friend along also. It was another fairy! He had black long hair, blue eyes, and a blue jewel was on his forehead. He was wearing black shirt, with jeans.  
  
"Hey Kei!" Primela greeted her with joy. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Makoto."  
  
"Huh? I thought you liked Lantice.?" Kei said confused.  
  
"Well, I didn't really love him. When I was with him, I was happy, but when I met Makoto, I felt." She stopped and blushed. "Well, when I talked to him, I felt like I belonged there."  
  
"Primela." Kei started, but cut off my Makoto.  
  
"Primela, we are gonna be late!" Makoto said, looking at his globe neckles. Apparently, that was his watch.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry Kei, I got to go!" At this, they flew down the hall, holding their each other's hand. Kei watched them silently, and kept up the search while she thought.  
  
'Do I feel like that when I am with Eagle.? Do I feel like that? No. I just feel happy that he is alive. Does that mean that I don't love him.? Oh, why is love so complicated!' As she thought, she walked and walked, not knowing where she is going. Until she reached to the end of a dark hall way, where the monsters of Cephiro are kept.  
  
*Sorry it's short again! SOOOOO SORRY!* 


	12. Ch 12 The Legendary Machines Return

*Heehee, I did another one! This is a fanart of Kei! ^_^ Ne ways, I do not own Rayearth! I own the other chara's tho.*  
  
Ch.12 The Legendary Machine's Return  
  
Kei finally saw where she was going, and stopped. "Where am I.?" She walked down a path where she never been to. "What the."  
  
There was a huge gate in front of her now. There were some writings on it. She guessed the gate was made by Cleff. She took a closer look at the gate. Every description talked about a forbidden power or something. Kei looked around, and saw another description about the 3 jewels. It said "The sacred jewels are forbidden to anyone with no elemental powers with in. No one is allowed unless they are chosen to use the jewels. Anyone who tries will take a test. The test will determine if the being is truthfully the one. If failed, the victim will be punished, for both lying and possessing no power of will. When the one passes, the jewel will give power to the person. Give strength, magic, and power of hope. Only the chosen ones. Be aware.." Kei couldn't read the rest. The gate was extremely aged. There were some scratching characters on the rest of the description, making it impossible to read. Then Kei saw another hall way leading more down into the mysterious castle. She did not remember where she was, or if there was such a place. She walked down, until she came upon another gate. This time, the gate just read "Danger. Do not unbolt" Kei, who was curious, looked at the entrance closely. It looked awfully familiar.  
  
"Hmm" Kei grabbed a piece of paper, and then she whispered some summoning charms. Then the parchment lit a fire. Now, the light helping her, she saw a small opening. It looked like you had to place in something in. It was in a shape of a staff. She guessed that it was Cleff's. After examining the wall, she walked more down the hall way. Another gate stood in front of her. This one, she knew. It was a gate where the demons are kept. "Why are they kept back here?" As Kei said this, she touched the door. All of a sudden, the whole gate lit up, and showed more writings in them.  
  
It read "Open the gate, you shall be warned. Enter the world of the beasts, and you will be caught there everlastingly. If you still want to go, put your palm on the brick. There was some popping noise, and there, in the center of the gate, there was a brick. Kei was very curious by then. Without thinking, she placed her palm there. The gate opened, sucking her in. Kei closed her eyes wearily. She was getting sucked in, and she couldn't think straight.  
  
"Kei!" Someone was calling her from behind her.  
  
"Geo?" Kei whispered to herself. "GEO!" Now, regaining consciousness, she opened her eyes wide, and looked in front of her. There was a huge wolf. It was glowing in red color, and it was staring right at her. "Geo, help!" Kei couldn't focus. The wolf was taking over her.  
  
The wolf spoke. "You are not the chosen one. Now, leave or else you shall be punished!" The wolf sprayed sparks.  
  
"Kei! I'm coming!" Geo was running towards her, reaching out his hand. "Grab my hand!"  
  
"I can't!" Kei replied, looking at the wolf in a horrified look. "I can't even move my fingers!"  
  
"Try Kei! I know you can!" Geo yelled at her in a pleading tone. Geo could not go any closer, for there was a barrier between them, right on the door. "Come on!"  
  
At those words, Kei focused every energy to her right arm. 'Come on' She thought hard. She slowly moved her arms towards him, and Geo watched as he tried to move closer.  
  
"Come on!" Geo encouraged her. The wolf was watching them closely.  
  
"Geo." Kei reached her hand out, and grabbed his hand. As she did this, Geo pulled as hard as he can, but Kei won't budge. Apparently, the wolf was holding her back.  
  
"Leave Kei alone!" Geo yelled, seeing the wolf move towards Kei.  
  
The wolf spoke again. "I smell my owner." She/he sniffed again. "Where Is Hikaru?"  
  
Bewildered, Kei replied, "What? Your owner is Hikaru? Are you.." She stopped, and started again. "Are you Rayearth?" The wolf nodded.  
  
"Yes, I was once called that."  
  
Kei gasped, letting Geo's hand go. "Kei! What are you doing!?" Geo yelled at her, trying to grab her hand.  
  
"I trust him, Geo." As Kei said this, she moved towards Rayearth. The wolf just watched her. "Rayearth, please, come back. We need you at Cephiro." Rayearth just stared at her. "Please." Kei pleaded. "Oh please. Hikaru needs you."  
  
"Hikaru." Rayearth mumbled. "I am not what I used to be. I can not help. Even Celes and Wingdom can't." He looked down. There was some figure moving behind him. It was Celes and Wingdom, but in their animal form.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kei asked. "You can do lots of things!"  
  
"No. We will be no help to you anymore." Celes spoke, and looked down.  
  
"We really do want to help you, but." Wingdom said sadly, "We can not turn our selves back to our machine form anymore."  
  
"What.?" Kei asked. "You. can't.?"  
  
"No." Rayearth said.  
  
"Rayearth, Celes, Wingdom." Kei started. "Even if you can't go into your machine form, I know that you will be a big help! I have lots of animal friends, and they don't turn into machines, and they are a really great help! Just for them being there with me gives me hope. So, please?" Kei pleaded. Celes and Wingdom exchanged looks, and looked at Rayearth.  
  
"If." Rayearth started "If Hikaru wants me to be there, even if I am no help, I will go back."  
  
"Yes." Celes said.  
  
"Me too." Wingdom said.  
  
"The legendary girls showed their will power all ready, so no need." Rayearth said, and all three demons stood up. "We will go and fight for Cephiro once more."  
  
"Thank you!" Kei said merrily. "Let's go!" The barrier was gone, and Geo was now standing next to her, looking at the demons surprisingly.  
  
"Jeez, I didn't know that they were once a demon, then into a machine." Geo said.  
  
"Yup, let's just get out of here, I sense evil presence here." Kei shivered, and walked out with the 3 demons right behind them. "Kyaa!" Kei said in terror, for there were beasts every where around them.  
  
Rayearth, Celes, and Wingdom looked up, and spoke, "Let us try. I want to see if I can be a help in any way."  
  
"Sure. Geo, let's get out of the way." Kei said, and Geo and Kei moved out- of-the-way. Rayearth sprayed most of the beasts with fire-breath, scorching every single one of them. Celes spat out icicles out of it's mouth, and Wingdom beated it's wing and let wind swords stab it's target. After a minute or two, the 3 demons had cleaned up the place good. "Wow!" Kei said, looking around the place. "You guys are sop awesome!"  
  
"All thanks to you, Kei. You gave us hope." Rayearth said, smiling at her.  
  
"Heehee. Anyway, let's just get you back to your rightful holder!" As Kei said this, she chanted some teleportation summon, and they were all back into the room with the fountain.  
  
"Rayearth!" Someone was running towards them.  
  
"Celes!"  
  
"Wingdom!"  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu were running towards them with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Why are you here?" Hikaru asked, hugging Rayearth.  
  
*I have no idea if Hikaru will get burnt or not, so sry*  
  
"Kei here brought us here." Rayearth replied.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you!" Umi said.  
  
"Me too!" Fuu said, petting Wingdom.  
  
"Um guys, I just wanted to tell you that they can not turn back to their machine form." Kei said. "But, they will be lots of help!"  
  
"Of course!" Hikaru said cheerfully,  
  
"Thanks." Celes said.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me." Kei said. "Canus, Lupus, and Moro!" The 3 wolves came out of the bracelets. "You have to come back, they got their demons now."  
  
"Ok." The 3 wolves replied, and turned into the ornament form and went inside Kei's cross neckles.  
  
"Now," Kei said facing the 3 demons. "Kami yo, warawa ni chikara wo kureyo. Kono 3 biki ni chikara wo!" (God, give me power. Give the 3 demons power!) Now, there were light covering the 3 demons. "That'll give you guys to go into a bracelet form, so the 3 girls can hold on to you anywhere!"  
  
"Thanks, Kei!" Hikaru said. The 3 demons nodded, and changed into their bracelet form and flew to their owner.  
  
There was some whispering noise from the bracelet. "We will come help you. Just call our names."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Umi said.  
  
"Your welcome, so, we will have to go tomorrow, ok? I now know where the jewels are, so get packed up." Kei said. "I'm gonna go too, so I'll be going to pack up. Cya!" As Kei said this, she walked off, but Geo stopped her.  
  
"Umm" Geo said, "Kei? I was wondering if I can go with you guys."  
  
Surprised, Kei didn't reply for a while. Regaining herself, she replied, "Um sure if you want to you are welcome to come with us."  
  
"KEI!" Eagle was running in. "Kei, I want to come too." At those words, Geo looked away. He knew that Eagle wanted to come to be with Kei.  
  
"Err. Sure." Kei said. "Let's get packed up then, shall we?" Everyone nodded, and went towards their rooms. "We'll meet here, tomorrow at 123:90, ok?" Everyone nodded once more, and left. 


	13. Ch13 On to the Jorney

*I do not own Rayearth by the way. Anyways, let's just go on with the story, shall we?*  
  
Ch.13 On to the Journey  
  
It was 123:90, and almost everyone was in the room with the fountain.  
  
"Be careful, ok?" Cleff was telling them.  
  
"Take care of your selves!" Ferio said.  
  
"You must worry about yourselves now, you guys." Kei said to them. "Watch out for the Kage's." Everyone nodded. "Let's go. We must get this over with, fast!" As she said this, she reached for her cross neckles. There was some light and Geo, Eagle, and Kei's stuff all went into it. There was another flash of light, and each of the girl's stuff went into their jewel thing on their hand.  
  
"Bye!" Zazu said, "I will do everything I got!" Zazu waved to them, and they waved back.  
  
"Teleport!" Kei said, and there was a flash, and they were gone.  
  
~Out side of the castle~  
  
"Hey Kei, where are we?" Umi asked, poking her head out the window of their flying ship Kei provided.  
  
"We are just outside of the castle, see, you can still see it." Kei pointed to the castle, which was getting out of site, for the ship was moving very fast. "Now, we will head for the lake where you found your sword crystals. I need to get something from there."  
  
"Ok!" Hikaru said. She yawned. "I didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday, I was so nervous."  
  
"Me too." Umi said, yawning.  
  
"Uh huh." Fuu said.  
  
"Then go out of this room, and head to your left. There are bedrooms there." Kei said. The ship was very big, and had 9 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, 2 dining rooms, a kitchen, play area, (Pools, spas, games, etc) family room, (complete with a fire place and a TV with VCR and DVD. I don't know if they have VCR or DVD, but oh well also some couches) and so much more! It was like a flying mansion!  
  
"Ok, thanks." Hikaru said as the 3 girls left.  
  
"I guess they need some sleep, huh?" Kei giggled and looked at Geo and Eagle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Eagle replied, also giggling.  
  
"Kei, I think I'm gonna go and sleep also." Geo said, yawning. The truth is, Geo couldn't sleep, for he was filled up with thoughts of Eagle and Kei being together.  
  
"Ok, go ahead." Kei said happily, and he left, leaving Kei and Eagle alone. "Eagle, if you need to take a nap or something, go ahead." Kei said.  
  
"No, I'm fine, I think I had enough sleep." Eagle replied. There was a silence among them. 'Oh oh, I better talk, now!' Eagle thought to himself.  
  
'I better think up of something to talk about!' Kei thought hard for ideas. "Oh, Eagle, umm" Kei said, breaking the silence. "Umm. Err. Oh, do you want something to eat or drink?" Kei got up.  
  
"Oh, yes please." Eagle replied happily. "I'll go and get it for you!"  
  
"No, I'll get it. You don't even know where the kitchen is!" Kei said giggling.  
  
"What ever, I'll go with you, then." Eagle got up.  
  
"Ok then, let's get a move on." Kei and Eagle left the room silently. They were walking down a corridor to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow," Eagle said as they went into the kitchen. "Jeez, the kitchen is really big, and hi-tech!"  
  
"Yup!" Kei said, walking over to a screen "Let's see. What do you want to eat, Eagle?" Kei turned around to see Eagle.  
  
"Umm" He started. "What are the choices?"  
  
"Here, just look at the screen. Here are the drink choices." The screen showed 12 different drinks, and the other half of the screen showed 14 snacks. "Just say the number of the thing you want. Let's see, I want number 6 and 25." Kei opened the cabinet right next to the screen, and there were the drink and the snack she ordered.  
  
Seeing how to use the thing, Eagle said, "Um I'll have. Number 3 and 15." Then Kei opened the other cabinet on the other side, and got his things out, and placed them on a carrying tray.  
  
"Let's go and eat this over by the counter." Kei suggested, and Eagle gave a nod. Kei walked over to the counter, and placed everything there. She started to eat and drink, and so did Eagle. There was silence once more. Kei spoke up first, saying "Um, do you want to watch TV or something?"  
  
"Sure," Eagle said. "If you want to."  
  
"Let's see." Kei reached for the remote like thing on the counter, and pressed a red button. Then, the screen that all the food was on turned into a TV! Kei kept going around channels, but every time she goes to one channel, the channel is a love story. Something like, "Finally, I am alone with you" or "No matter how you scream, no one will come" Something like that. Eventually, Kei just turned the TV off. "Umm Err" She tried to start a conversation, but none came up. Kei looked up and met Eagle's eyes. "Hehehe." Kei smiled weakly and looked away. 'Oh no, what to do? What to do?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Um, Kei, I have a question." Eagle started, breaking the silence. "I." Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened. Geo came in, looking guilty.  
  
'Oh man, first I tell him to go and confess, and when he does, I interrupted him. Why did I do that?' Geo thought to himself. At the sight of Geo, Kei's face lit up.  
  
"Geo!" Kei got up and walked over to him. "Do you want a bit to eat or drink?" Geo glanced at Eagle, and he at him.  
  
"Err, sure." Geo took his gaze off Eagle, to Kei. She was looking at the screen, where they ordered the drinks and snacks. "Um, number 5 and 22." He said, and went to open the cabinet, and got everything out. Kei and Eagle looked at him a confused look. "What?" He asked, placing his drink and snack on the table.  
  
"Um, Geo, how did you know how to use the food machine?" Kei asked.  
  
"Oh, Hehehe, umm, I just err." Geo started. 'Oh god, I forgot I must not tell them I was here all the time they were talking' He thought hard for a lie. "Oh, um I am just a genius, that's all." He stupidly answered. "Hehehe."  
  
"Really." Eagle said, staring at him.  
  
"Uh huh." Geo scratched his head.  
  
"Oh, you guys! We're almost there!" Kei spoke up. Geo and Eagle both walked to Kei, who was standing by the window. They each stood opposite side of Kei.  
  
"Wow!" Geo said, looking at the huge sea. "The Kage is really making moves, huh?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Kei said sadly. The ocean was not blue like last time, but more grayish black. "Well, we have to go in there, so get ready!"  
  
"What?" Eagle started, but cut off by sudden movements of the ship. It stopped for a while, and slowly drifted down, towards the sea.  
  
"Kei, what's going on?" Hikaru cam in, rubbing her eyes, followed by Umi and Fuu.  
  
"We are going to the water shrine, where Umi got Celes!" Kei said pointing at the sea.  
  
"Huh?" Geo looked at Umi. "This is where you got the machines?"  
  
"Yup," Umi said cheerfully, and walked over to the window and looked at the sea. Her happy face was gone, for she saw the ocean, in dreadful condition. "What. Happened?" Umi asked Kei.  
  
"The Kage influenced not only humans, but Cephiro it self, as you probably noticed, by looking at the sky and all. Watch out you guys, here we go!" Kei said, and they plunged into the ocean. They saw no fish, like last time, for the ocean was too gray.  
  
"Just plain awful." Umi said. "Hey Kei, do you think I can fix this place?"  
  
"Maybe, I never tried to think of that. My only thoughts were about to defeat the Kage and the Crystal." Kei replied. Before she could say another word, the ship stopped and they were in the shrine. Soon as they got out of the ship, into the shrine, Kei directed her "Umi, get Celes out."  
  
Umi nodded and said, "Celes!" There was a huge flash of light, and Celes stood in front of them. He was looking around.  
  
The dragon spoke. "It's been so long since I have been here." Celes looked around. "What happened while I was not here?"  
  
"We don't know. We just know that Kage did all of this." Kei said. She felt pain in her heart. She knew that she caused all of this, and she felt very sorry for Celes. "Hey Celes, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" The dragon asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say sorry." Kei replied, looking down with sad eyes. There was silence in the shrine. Both Geo and Eagle just watched her, unable to think of what to say to her to cheer her up. "Celes, can you tell us where the water jewel is?" Kei asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Sure. I'll go and get it." The dragon swiftly moved towards the back of the shrine. After a couple of silent minutes, Celes came back with a little orb thing shining in his hand. The jewel was well fixed in a boulder. No one was unable to remove the jewel. After couple of more tries, Celes spoke up. "Once, I heard that the user must show their power, and make it see that the being is the owner."  
  
"Oh, I remember!" Kei suddenly yelled. "On the wall near where you were, I saw some writing about the jewels. Something about doing a test or something like that." Kei looked down, trying to think. There was silence again, for everyone was in deep thought. Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise heard behind them. When Kei and everyone else turned around, they saw another dragon, very much like Celes, only it looked a lot older.  
  
The elderly dragon spoke. "Why have you got the stone, Celes?" He asked Celes. The dragon knew Celes. Kei startled, as if something had hit her, just gaped at the dragon.  
  
"Karyu!" Celes cried out. "Oh Karyu, I missed you so much!" Celes made a move towards him, but Karyu stopped him, by raising a hand. (Or claw?)  
  
"You betrayed us, Celes, you said you would never leave us. You said you will protect us, with everything you got!" Karyu spat at him.  
  
"No! Karyu!" Kei yelled. "It's NOT his fault." She regained her conciousness, and kept yelling. "No! It's not him. He had to leave. He had to leave to save Cephiro!"  
  
The dragon looked at the girl, who was yelling at him. He seemed to be mad at her, also. "Erg! You even brought a human with you! Make that humans!" He looked at each and every one of them with disgust. "They destroyed the planet. And so have you!"  
  
"NO!" Kei yelled. "You really did forget me, didn't you?" She slowly walked over to the dragon. "Oh, Karyu, why did you go?" She reached for his talons.  
  
"Who are you?" Karyu backed off, so she can not touch him. "I have no human friend!"  
  
"Don't you remember me?" Kei sadly said, looking up to him. "Oh, Karyu!" There were tears swelling out of her eyes. "Come back to us, Karyu!"  
  
"I HAVE NO HUMAN FRIEND!" Karyu roared at her, nearly knocking the sense out of everyone.  
  
"Karyu!" She was crying furiously, falling to her knees.  
  
"Kei!" Geo and Eagle ran to Kei, trying to reassure her.  
  
"Get out of here! Leave! Away with." Karyu was soon cut off by a huge light, coming out of Kei's cross pendant. Karyu staggered backwards, afraid of the sudden light. When the light ceased, there were dragons, 3 gigantic dragons standing in front of Kei and everyone else, protecting them. The dragons were as big as Celes, and they each where a different color. From left to right of the dragons, the colors were red, green, and blue.  
  
The red dragon spoke. "Karyu, so you really did leave us."  
  
*Who are the dragons? What are they? To find out, plz keep reading. I'll try to update soon!* 


	14. Ch14 In the Water Shrine

*So sorry! I am soooo sorry about this! I have to go on a ski trip, so I won't be able to update for a while! Soooo sorry! So, I will not be able to update after this ch. Sry! I do not own Rayearth by the way. Oh, I almost forgot! Here is a chart guide for the dragons!*  
  
Name-color-emblem Chiryu-brown-earth. Karyu-blue-water Houryu-red-fire Kiryu-green- nature  
  
Ch14 Karyu has Returned  
  
"Houryu, Chiryu, and Kiryu." Kei sobbed. "It's not his fault."  
  
"No, Kei-sama, it is his fault." The red dragon spoke.  
  
"No, Houryu, Kei-sama is right. He didn't leave on purpose, you know." The brown dragon said.  
  
"Yeah, Houryu, calm down a bit." The green dragon said.  
  
The 2 dragons, brown and green watched Houryu scream his head off to Karyu.  
  
"You know what! No, it wasn't your fault that the stupid thief took you, and it's our fault that we couldn't save you. But, it is your fault for not coming back to us!" Houryu kept yelling. "Kei-sama was so worried about you! Why didn't you come back?! You stupid idiot!"  
  
"NO! It's not his fault." Kei started. "He has a memory charm casted on him right now. Besides, he was a baby!"  
  
"Memory charm? I don't care. As a member of the Kei's dragon clan, he should've tried to save himself!" Houryu said.  
  
"Well." Kei started, but was cut off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Karyu was saying, and everyone else nodded.  
  
"So, Kei, you recognize this dragon?" Geo asked, looking up at Karyu.  
  
"Yes." Kei answered weakly.  
  
"Wait, what is this memory charm?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know too." Hikaru said.  
  
"Me too" Celes asked Kei, "Tell me everything you know, Kei-sama"  
  
"Ok." Kei looked up with cheerless eyes. "It was long in the past, when I got my 4th dragon egg."  
  
~flash back~  
  
"Thank you Mother, thank you Father!" A little girl was prancing around a house with a huge rock like thing clutched in her hands. The mother and the father smiled, and kept watching the little girl dance. A little boy was there also. It was Geo. He was smiling. Then, the little girl turned to her mom and dad. "May I please go to the dragon cave, and leave this there in the care of my other dragons?" Apparently, the girl was Kei, with the dragon egg.  
  
"Sure, but be careful!" The mother said in a sweet voice, kissing her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Now, don't go off somewhere else, ok? Understood, young girl?" The father said.  
  
"I'll see you later; I have to wash the dishes!" Geo said, and went inside.  
  
"Ok!" As the little Kei said this, she skipped in to the woods with the dragon egg still clutched in her hands. As soon as she was out of sight, both mother and father turned into silvery dust.  
  
The little Kei did not notice that, for she was focused on the dragon egg more than anything right then. She kept walking until she came upon a cave. Then, she yelled 3 names. "Houryu, Kiryu, and Chiryu, come here really quick!" 3 dragons, about the size of a very large dog came. "Now you guys," Kei started, showing the egg to them. "I want you guys to take care of this dragon egg for me, ok? I know that you aren't really full-grown and all, but I can't keep it at my house. So please, will you?" Kei looked up to her other dragons.  
  
"Sure thing, Kei-sama" The baby Houryu said, sniffing at the egg. "You know Kei-sama, it looks like this is a water dragon."  
  
"It is? Cool! Then I can think of names! Umm water, water, water." Kei was thinking hard. "What about."  
  
"Karyu." The brown baby dragon spoke. "Kei-sama, I think Karyu is a very excellent name for the water dragon."  
  
"Ok, so Karyu it will be. Welcome to our family, Karyu!" The little Kei said, petting the egg. The 3 dragons and the little girl talked a little more about what they should do, and what to feed it. They stopped when they heard a rustling noise behind them.  
  
"Kei-sama, get behind us with the egg." The green dragon spoke, going into a defensive dance, while the others, in attack stance. Kei nodded, and grabbed the egg and went behind the 3 dragons. There was more rustling noise, and 4 men jumped out behind the bushes.  
  
"Give me that egg!" One of the men lounged at Kei, but was stopped by a unexpected claw slashing movements on his back. The brown dragon had slashed the man's back. The attacker fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Why you little.owww."  
  
Then, the next attacker ran to the dragons. "I would like to get the grown ones, as well!" The man got a knife out, and tried to get Houryu, but stopped in horror. Because Houryu stood up on his back legs and he was as large as him. Maybe even a little bigger. "Hehehe." The man laughed weakly, and turned around, and ran like his life depended on it. It did, anyways. Then, Kei heard some screaming noise and falling noises. Apparently he had tripped over something. Kei looked up at Kiryu. The green dragon was focusing his mind where the man ran. Kiryu has the emblem nature, so he could use the nature to go against, or help.  
  
"Now, come here, little girl. Bring me that egg, and I'll give you a treat?" Another man was coming closer, talking in a soft sweet voice. Just too sweet voiced. Kei was not that stupid when she was small.  
  
She said, "The only reward will be death, huh? I'm no dummy. I see your knife behind you. And no, I won't give this to you!" She hugged the egg.  
  
"Give that to me!" The man ran straight at the girl and tried to attack, but was also stopped by fire breath Houryu emitted. The man was an inch away from being scorched. He cranked his head towards Houryu.  
  
"Next time, I won't miss." Houryu sneered in a devilish grin. The man looked at Houryu in horror, and ran for his life. He climbed up the cliff, but soon, there was a earth quake, and he fell with the rock.  
  
"Erg!" the man knocked down to the ground, unconscious. Chiryu had used his earth commands.  
  
"Kei-sama, are you ok?" Chiryu asked, turning around to see that no one was there. "Kei-sama?!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Houryu turned around, and froze in horror too.  
  
"Kei-sama!" Kiryu yelled. "Where are you!?"  
  
The 3 dragons stood still for a while, listening carefully for any sound. There was rustling sound behind them. When they turned around, they saw one of the men, carrying unconscious Kei with one arm, while he carried the egg on the other.  
  
"Hahaha! Suckers!" He yelled, as he ran.  
  
"You!" Houryu roared and spat out fire.  
  
"What? Don't be so rude, or this girl will be dead!" The man said. Houryu stopped with his roars, and sat down. "That's it! Hahaha!" Kiryu closed his eyes, and tried to maneuver some vines to get Kei, but failed, for there was no way to get Kei back without hitting the man, and grabbing her. The result will be the same. They will hurt Kei-sama in one way or another. Chiryu will not be able to do anything either, for if he does earthquake on him, Kei and the egg might get hurt. Houryu defiantly can not help, for he might burn Kei with him. The dragons looked at the running man helplessly.  
  
The man ran and ran until he was really tired. He didn't go very far, for he had a girl and a huge egg with him. He didn't see that the 3 dragons hiding behind the bushes. Just as they were about to attack, they heard a crackling noise. The egg was hatching! Out popped the nose, then the head, and half of the body was out. He was looking for it's mother. The hatchling moved his head about, sniffing the air. The man just stood there, watching the dracling in horror. Kei was stirring, and the dracling saw. His first moving sight was Kei. Now, he thinks that she is the mother. He edged towards Kei, and nudged her. Kei opened her eyes slowly, and saw the dracling staring at her.  
  
"Kya!" She jumped. Then she looked at the dracling, and then to the egg. She saw that he must be Karyu. "Karyu!" The dracling cocked his head. He didn't know what his name was, and didn't know how to talk or even understand. The man tried to grab Kei, and she didn't notice. The dracling noticed though. He lounged at the man, and gave him a big scratch mark on his cheek.  
  
"Erg!" The man screamed, and the other dragons lounged at him.  
  
"You little freak! Leave Kei-sama alone!" Houryu yelled. As soon as he was about to breath fire, there was an earthquake, and Karyu was being hauled up to an air balloon. He was captured!  
  
"Karyu!" Kei yelled. "Come back!" As soon as the other dragons saw that, they flew up at the balloon, and popped it. Houryu caught Karyu, and flew down. Everyone watched the balloon fly away. Houryu handed (Clawed?) Karyu back to Kei, and Kei cuddled him. "Oh, good to have you back!" She hugged the little newborn dragon.  
  
"Thank goodness, your all right." Kiryu sighed in relief.  
  
"Are you sure?" came a voice behind them. There was a gust of wind, and the dragons fell to the ground, sleeping.  
  
"Kiryu! Houryu! Chiryu!" Kei screamed, running towards them. Karyu also had fallen asleep.  
  
"Hahaha!" There was a evil laughing noise behind her. As soon as she turned around, she saw a woman, and nothing else.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
"Wait, so Karyu is your dragon?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Kei sobbed.  
  
"." Geo was still deep in his thoughts, for he was in shock that if he didn't have to wash the dishes, she wouldn't have gone through this. He was so mad at himself for not noticing that the dragon was missing. "Kei, I remember you saying that the dragon was dead?"  
  
"No, I lied. I was ashamed of myself that I didn't save the dracling." Kei said, still sobbing. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Wait, was that little boy you?" Umi asked Geo.  
  
"Yeah, we are kind of like brother and sister, but not blood related." Geo said. "Wait, I remember something else."  
  
~Flash back of Geo~ (Only him, not any one else)  
  
"Kei!" Geo was screaming. There was a black hole right in front of him. "Kei!" He yelled again into the black hole. He saw her fall into it. "Kei!"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Geo?" Kei asked.  
  
Going back to reality, he said "huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine." He really wasn't nothing made sense in his mind. After that missing dragon accident, he remember Kei being pulled into the black hole, but nothing else after that.. 'What happened?' He thought to himself. Suddenly, there was thoughts flowing inside him from somewhere.  
  
'Sorry Geo, I erased every memory of yours until you met Eagle and all. I guess you remembered everything, huh?' It was God. He was talking to Geo in his mind.  
  
'No, it's fine.' He answered.  
  
"Geo?" Kei asked again. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Geo stammered.  
  
"No! It's not true!" Karyu was shaking his head. "No! I won't believe that!" All of a sudden, Karyu reared up onto his hind legs, and roared. The pillars of the shrine was collapsing! 


	15. Ch15 Remembering the Past

*I am really sorry for this delay! (,_,)! Soooooo sorry! I was at a ski trip, like I said before. I finally came back, but I came down with a fever. Sooo sorry! I do not own Rayearth*  
  
Ch. 15 Remembering the Past  
  
"Kei! Run!" Eagle was pulling her towards the ship. "We must get out of here!"  
  
"No! I won't leave Karyu here alone!" Kei yelled back at him. "I need him back. I don't know what's going on, either!"  
  
"NOOO!" Karyu was still roaring and crushing every single thing on his way. He didn't know where to go, or where he was going. "No, I won't believe it! I am no friend of a human, or am I a friend to more dragons!" The 3 Kei's dragons glared at him.  
  
"I guess he doesn't like us anymore." Houryu said with a great sigh. "And I really liked him." The other dragons nodded, and went back into Kei's cross neckles.  
  
"No! We can't give up on him, you guys!" Kei was yelling, but the dragons did not come out.  
  
"Kei! Come on!" Eagle was pulling her still, but she was still trying to reach Karyu. Soon, Geo joined into the pulling.  
  
"Kei, we have to. He'll be fine with this, he can breath underwater. He is a water dragon. Plus, if you stay, you'll be dead!" Geo gave a massive heave, and dragged her all the way back to the ship with Eagle.  
  
"No!" Kei was screaming. "Let go of me!"  
  
Karyu was still roaring in horror. "I am not a friend of yours!" Suddenly, the dragon turned his head towards the ship with burning red eyes, that looked as if to attack. "Oh no you won't!" The dragon charged at the ship, but was soon stopped by Celes. He had gotten in his way.  
  
"GO! NOW!" Celes yelled as he struggled to keep the mad dragon from charging at them.  
  
"Celes! Be careful!" Umi yelled as she got in half way.  
  
"Here! You forgot this!" Celes threw the jewel to Umi, and Umi caught it and went in. The door shut, and Kei was still watching her dragon through the window.  
  
"No." Kei sobbed. "No."  
  
Geo hugged her, still wondering why his memory was erased, and what the black hole was. "Hey Kei, I was wondering ." Soon, he was cut off for the ship gave a sudden jolt.  
  
"Oh no!" Kei got up, and scrambled to the control room. "Who is steering this ship?" Everyone came in, looking worried. "Urg." Kei pulled the wheel with all her might, and pushed a green button. The ship gave another jolt, and they were up in the air. Well . up in the water. Anyway, back to the story..  
  
"Kei, so you know that dragon, but it doesn't remember you?" Eagle was asking her with a questioning look. Kei gave a nod. "So, you still want him back, right?" Kei nodded once more. "Well." Eagle looked up to the others. The others were looking at each other for a while, then, gave a nod.  
  
"We'll help you!" Hikaru was saying in a cheery voice.  
  
"Yes, you got our legendary machines back to us, and now, we'll help you!" Umi was saying, following Hikaru's cheerful voice.  
  
"Uh huh, I wanted to repay you, now it is time." Fuu said, smiling.  
  
"And me too." Geo said, laying his hand on Kei's shoulder.  
  
"Well, now it's settled, let's go and see what's going on now." Eagle said.  
  
"Thank you." Kei sobbed out the words. "Thank you."  
  
*Sorry, I couldn't write too much, my parents said not to go online too long, I promise for a long one after the idiotic fever goes away* 


	16. Ch16 Cont Remembering the pastKaryu's Re...

*Heehee, I promised a long one, so here I go. I do not own Rayearth by the way*  
  
IMPORTANT: Ok, if you are Christian, or any religion that goes after the creator, then this might be offensive to you. I mean, if you believe the Bible, and stuff, then some might not make sense, or find this story weird, I am sorry. Forgive me if there are offensive stuff, e-mail me for any weird thing.  
  
Ch. 16 Cont. Remembering the Past  
  
As the ship went back to the shrine, they saw that the shrine was collapsing. To everyone's horror, the dragons did not come out. Nothing came out. Not even a little fish.  
  
"Oh no, did they get caught in something?" Kei said, looking around for any sign of the dragons.  
  
"I don't know, but they better be OK" Umi said as she too, looked for the dragons. The others joined in looking for the dragons, but couldn't find anything. I mean, they really don't have to look hard, for the dragons are really big. Suddenly, there was rumbling in the shrine, and 2 dragons shot out of the water, swimming all the way up to the surface. Their sudden movements rushed the water, making lots of splashes and waves. The ship tried to follow them out, but the waves stopped them. The ship gave another jolt, and everyone in it fell.  
  
"Oww.." Kei said as she got up. "Everyone ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Fuu said while getting up.  
  
"Are you, ok?" Eagle asked as he walked towards Kei.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think he is!" Hikaru said as she was scrambling towards Geo.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Kyaaa!" Kei was screaming. The ship was going to crash because of the waves. Everyone else fell to the ground, groaning.  
  
"Kei!" Geo was running towards her, trying to help, but tripped for something grabbed him. Something was.  
  
~End flash back~  
  
'Geo.' Something was talking to him. 'Geo, wake up. I have to explain to you about the memory erase thing.' It was the lord. He was talking to him, once more in his mind. (No, he didn't trip because of the creator)  
  
'What.' Geo got up, and saw darkness all around him. 'Where am I?'  
  
'You are on the bridge of Heaven and Earth. Well, now that you woke up, let me explain, then, I'll show you why I had to erase your memory.'  
  
'Ok.' Geo said, and walked around in the darkness, looking around for any sign of light, or any kind of object. He couldn't really tell if he was walking strait or not. All he could do there was just walk around.  
  
'Well, here I go.' The creator gave a sigh (I don't know if he/she does or not, but oh well) 'When you were little, you know why you and Kei are half siblings, right?'  
  
'Yeah.' Geo said, looking around for God. I mean, if he/she was talking to him, then he/she must be here.  
  
'Well, you know how the story goes till that point then. After that, you saw Kei growing up, and you were just doing brotherly jobs. You know, taking care of her. You did a splendid job! Until she got the dragon egg, you were ok with everything. After she got the dragon egg, you changed.'  
  
'What.? I changed?' Geo asked, giving up on the search, sitting down cross- legged. (Well, sitting on empty space, that is. Oh, no he is not floating or anything though. Not like space, I tell you)  
  
'Yes. Kei changed also. She was so depressed about the dragon leaving. She loved that dragon, just as the others. Then, that's when you changed. I have no idia what happed, but you stopped talking to your parents, Kei's guardians, (The dragons, dogs/wolves and etc) you even stopped talking to Kei!'  
  
'I . did .?' Geo said slowly.  
  
'Yes. Well, like I said, I have no suggestion why. You just stopped talking. You knew that your parents were holograms, only the young Kei didn't know. Soon as you stopped talking, the holograms began to fade, and eventually, I had to get rid of it. That's when I took Kei, and transported her over here.'  
  
'So, that black hole thingy was you?' Geo asked.  
  
'Yes, the only reason not to take you was that you stopped talking and all, so I thought you were.' He/she stopped there, hesitated, and started again. 'Listen, you must not tell this to kei, ok?'  
  
'Urr. sure.' Geo replied.  
  
'Ok. Well, I thought that you were sent by the evil spirits. The spirits eats the heart of a pure soul, and I knew that Kei had the right soul for the spirit's dish. I thought that you became too touched to her, and couldn't get the soul. I knew that you were Kei's brother, and I wasn't truly sure of the spirit thing, so I sent you to Otozam. I am sorry.'  
  
'Oh, well, I don't remember my self about the speechless myself. I don't remember still. Is there a way to retrieve your memories?'  
  
'No, I'm afraid not.'  
  
'Oh.' Geo looked down. He really wanted to know why. He couldn't stand still for the thought of giving Kei a hard time. 'Wait, why did the holograms begin to break down?'  
  
'I don't know that either.'  
  
'Well. Thanks anyway, for telling me the truth.'  
  
'Well, I have to show you one more thing.'  
  
'What is it?' As soon as Geo said this, light filled the darkness, and Geo suddenly woke up in a middle of his past. He was in a room with Kei, at Otozam. This was when he had no idea that Kei was his sister.  
  
"Hey, you woke up." The past Geo was walking towards the bed with breakfast.  
  
"Yeah," Said Kei, yawning. "Thank you." She said as he arranged her breakfast on to a table.  
  
"No prob. Hey, I was wondering, you know that pendant you have? Can I see it? Or is it private?" Geo was looking at the pendant on the desk.  
  
"Well." Kei said. She thought carefully. If she showed him, then he might remember, but she still wanted to know more info on him. She wanted to know why he didn't remember her. "Sure." Kei tossed the pendant to him. Geo carefully examined the picture in the pendant.  
  
"This is you, I can tell, but." Geo stopped, and scratched head. He studied the pendant more closely, and said, "That. looks .. Like . me ."  
  
Kei gulped, she did want him to remember her, but she wanted also for him not to remember. Kei knew she had a brother, but she did not know why they were separated. She thought that he had abandoned her or some thing like that. She was afraid of the out come when she tells him the truth. After she cleared her throat, she said "Well, that's me and . and . my friend." She looked down, shamed of her self. She didn't have the courage to tell him.  
  
"Oh, well, you look very nice next to each other." Geo tossed the pendant back, still thinking. To him, it was kind of like Dejabu. He kind of knew her, or at least saw her when she was that small. "Well, I'll leave this here; I have to go check on Eagle. As he said this, he walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I guess he didn't notice a thing." Kei sighed and put the pendant on. She looked at her young self and her brother. Geo. She then stood up and ate breakfast.  
  
After the Geo (now, not the past Geo) saw the past, he was back into his world. He woke up in one of the rooms of the ship. Suddenly, he heard foot steps. He tilted his head a bit to see who was walking over.  
  
It was Kei. As soon as she saw him up, she exclaimed, "Geo! You're awake!" She dropped the water, and ran to Geo. Then she hugged him. Surprised, Geo couldn't talk for a while.  
  
He cleared his throat, after Kei had unhugged him, and said, "I . what happened?" He really did not know what had happened. All he remembers is the conversation he had with the Lord.  
  
"You were knocked out! Are you OK?" Kei was still worried about him.  
  
Remembering everything then, Geo jolted out of the bed, and said "Wait! What happened to the dragons?"  
  
"They are up in the sky. Celes is trying to comfort him. We won't be able to go out, for the waves are too risky to go by. We can get another of those sea-shakes that we had earlier. I hope Celes is ok." Kei looked up, as if to see them talking.  
  
"I sure hope so." Geo said. "Don't worry, they will be OK." Geo patted Kei's head and smiled.  
  
The two talked more, and they had no idea that someone was watching them. Someone was watching them talk. This certain someone was Eagle. It was he, who had tripped Geo so he could not reach Geo. He was jealous. He was jealous for the fact that Kei spends time with Geo more than him. Especially because Geo informed that Kei loves Eagle, not him. But at the bottom of his heart, Eagle suspects that Geo likes Kei, too. He watched them talk. He didn't ever see Kei smile like that to him. Kei always smiled to everyone, and was very nice to everyone, but he never ever saw Kei look like that towards Geo. She was smiling broadly, and laughing while smiling. Her eyes showed comfort, and happiness. Eagle sighed at the view he was looking at, and left with out a word.  
  
After 3 minuets or so, the water seemed to come to peace. Kei went to the control room, and moved the ship towards the air. When they were up in the air, they saw the most horrifying thing. Two dragons were fighting. It was Celes and Karyu. They were clawing each other, and biting each other.  
  
"No! You guys! Stop it!" Kei yelled, falling to her knees.  
  
"Celes!" Umi was looking up in a worried look.  
  
"Oh no! We have to do something! Let's go up on the roof of the ship!" Eagle ran out of the room, closely followed by Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. Eagle wanted to appeal himself to Kei. He wanted to show her that he wanted to really help her. After the 4 of them got up, they saw more horrifying view. The sky was much more grayer, and there seemed to be a storm coming. Soon after they saw that, Kei and Geo came out.  
  
Seeing the sky, Kei said in a horrified look, "No! Karyu! Stop! You'll put everyone in danger!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Hikaru said, looking at Kei.  
  
"I know it's a bad weather, but it's just a storm." Umi said, once more, looking at the sky.  
  
"It's not an ordinary storm! All of my dragons have the emblem wind, thunder, and their special emblem. They have no ordinary thunder emblem! The thunder my dragons have might cause Cephiro's waters to be destroyed!" Kei was looking down, hopeless.  
  
"Why?" Eagle asked, and Geo looked at Kei in a confused look.  
  
"Because, water conducts electricity." Fuu said in a horrified voice.  
  
The dragons took no notice of the ship, or the humans getting out.  
  
"Gwaa! Leave me alone! I won't believe this!" Karyu was still giving a fit about him being Kei's dragon. As he said this, his anger grew, and more thunder clouds began to come.  
  
"No! You will believe it! What's so wrong with being with Kei-sama?" Celes asked madly, clawing Karyu.  
  
"I am not in league with humans!" yelled Karyu.  
  
Hearing Karyu's voice, Kei looked up. "What has happened? Why can't we get along? Are humans bad?" Kei said is loudly, so Karyu can hear.  
  
Finally noticing them down below, the dragons looked down. Then, Karyu boomed, "Yes! They are filthy idiots!"  
  
"Why?" Kei asked.  
  
"None of your business!" Karyu's temper grew, and so did the clouds above him.  
  
"But, I want to help you!" Kei yelled, tears running down her cheek. "I really do. I want to help." She sobbed.  
  
Seeing Kei, his temper grew even more. "That's what the other humans said, right when they took me away from you!"  
  
"You knew that you belonged to Kei?" Eagle yelled back.  
  
"Yes! I knew, but I didn't know that I was a friend of her. The people who took me away said that you were going to sell me for my scales when I grew up. They said that they wanted to help!" Karyu roared.  
  
"NO! I want to help you, I want you back!" Kei yelled, clapping her hand over her ears. She didn't want to hear any more of this. She just wanted Karyu back. "Karyu, come back to me!"  
  
"I ." The clouds above him grew a little less. He now remembered the past of himself. He remembered Kei. Just a little bit of his past. He remembered himself, protecting Kei from the hunters. "I ." Just as he was opening his mouth again, there was a huge thunder bolt coming right at the ship!  
  
"Kei, get in! Quickly!" Eagle was pulling her once more, but stopped, looking up at the flying object.  
  
"No! Karyu!" Kei was screaming. She saw Karyu flying towards the ship. Then, to everyone's surprise and horror, they saw that Karyu had protected them, using himself as the shield. The blue wounded dragon slowly sank towards the water. The dragon looked down, and stopped sinking down.  
  
Karyu opened his mouth a little and spoke. "Fore give me, Kei-sama. I forgot ." As Karyu said the last words, the dragon splashed into the water, and the clouds slowly disappeared into the dark sky. No one moved, for they where relieved for that they were safe, but horrified of the fact that the dragon saved them, using himself as the shield.  
  
Fuu was the first to recover. She quickly moved herself down the lower deck, towards the fallen dragon. Seeing Fuu leave, Hikaru and Umi followed without a sound. They apparently had lost the ability to speak, because of the last scene they have seen. Kei was still staring at no where. She was too shocked. She was shocked at the fact that her dragon was alive, then betrayed by it, and then him dieing. Everything happened all at once, Kei was confused. She slowly moved her hands towards her head and fell to her knees.  
  
"No . No ." Kei said her voice shaking. "Karyu . No, this is a dream, this is a nightmare! Wake up! Wake up!" Kei kept hitting herself until Eagle and Geo grabbed her hands.  
  
"No, this is not a dream." Eagle said looking down at her with heartbreaking eyes.  
  
"Kei, you must face the reality." Geo bend down and picked her up. Kei sobbed. "It's ok, you can cry now. Don't hold back." Geo said softly. As he said this, Kei broke into endless tears streaming down. "Let's get her down to the beds." He motioned Eagle to go down. Once again, Eagle was filled with jealousy. Eagle followed Geo and Kei closely, watching them.  
  
"Kei! Geo! Eagle! Come here! Quick!" It was Hikaru yelling. "Karyu might be OK!" As soon as they heard that, Eagle and Geo ran as fast as they could down the hall to where the lower deck was. (Kei didn't run, for Geo carried her) Kei was still clinging onto Geo, crying, but she was looking strait to where she heard Hikaru's voice. She hoped that her information was true.  
  
"What do you mean, Hikaru?" Eagle said, panting, who had just came in with Geo and Kei.  
  
"Look for your self." Umi motioned the 3 to go foreword. The 3 moved towards where Fuu was using her healing magic on Karyu. Karyu's wounds have healed, and slowly waking up.  
  
"Kei-sama!" Karyu exclaimed, and stood up. (water dragons can stand on water) Kei clamped her hands on her mouth, and jumped off of Geo's arms, and ran to Karyu.  
  
"Karyu! Karyu!" She said, as she hugged him. Karyu and Kei both had tears running down their faces. "Karyu! Your back."  
  
*Yay, happy ending to this ch. :-D ne ways, plz review!* 


	17. Ch17 Going to the Wind Shrine

*Yay, I'm up to ch.17!! Heehee, I do not own Rayearth.*  
  
Ch17 Going to the Wind Shrine  
  
Karyu and Kei were talking for a while longer, happy to have each other back.  
  
"Karyu, I'm so happy!" Kei was still hugging Karyu by the neck. Karyu grinned, and licked her cheek.  
  
"So am I. I am sorry for all the rudeness I have done to you guys." He dropped his head.  
  
"No worries!" Geo said, patting Karyu's head.  
  
"Ya know, I could get some help here also." Celes was slowly gliding down towards the ship. Kei looked up, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, too Celes." Kei raised her hands and closed her eyes. "Iyashino Kaze!" (Healing Wind) Celes's wounds healed, and he was completely well again.  
  
Karyu looked up, shamed of himself. "I am so sorry." Karyu looked down.  
  
"Like he said, no worries. You helped us in the end, so no worries." Celes said, his mouth curving into a small warm smile.  
  
"Oh, I forgot! Come out, Houryu, Kiryu, and Rairyu!" Kei said, and 3 dragons appeared out of her neckles. They looked down to Kei and Karyu, and they too, smiled.  
  
"Your back, aren't cha?" Houryu said.  
  
"Yup." Karyu said, looking up. The 4 dragons looked at each other for a while longer, quietly. Then, suddenly, they busted out laughing.  
  
"Well, let's get some sleep, I need some rest." Kiryu said, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Kei said. "Here, come on you guys." The dragons, except Karyu and Celes, turned into the tiny ornament self, and went back. "What are you waiting for, Karyu? Aren't you going in?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know how to." Karyu said, in a worried tone.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kei said. "Now, just imagine yourself as the ornaments. That's it." Kei said as she saw Karyu turn into his ornament form. "You'll get used to this later." Karyu transformed completely and returned to Kei's neckles.  
  
"I think that's a good idea slso." Celes said, yawning. "I need some sleep." As he said that, Celes turned into the ornament form, and went back to Umi's bracelet.  
  
"Good job, Celes." Umi said, as Celes went back.  
  
As he returned, they heard a faint voice of Celes. "No problem, happy to be helping you guys once again, Magic Knights. Hope to see this place more beautiful after you defeat the christal."  
  
"Happy ending!" Hikaru said, jumping up and down like Mokona.  
  
"Yeah, all thanks to you guys!" Kei said, smiling. "Thank you!"  
  
"You can thank us by helping us save Cephiro!" Geo said now who had his hand on Kei's head.  
  
"Heehee, I will." Kei said, and Geo messed her hair. "Oh Umi, I forgot! You still have the jewel?"  
  
"Yup, right here!" Umi said, holding up the boulder.  
  
"Here, hand it to me." Umi handed over to Kei, and Kei observed the boulder. "Hmm" She carefully studied the boulder with the stone engraved into it. Then, she suddenly remembered the writings on the walls of the Castle. "Umi!" Kei suddenly said. "I know how to get this out!"  
  
"Ya do?" Umi said, and everyone looked up.  
  
"Yup, here, get your sword out!" Kei said.  
  
As Umi got her sword out, the sword seemed to react to the jewel. The sword and the jewel glowed, and there was a sudden flash of light.  
  
"What the!" Geo said, moving his hand to his eyes to block the light. Everyone else followed his moves.  
  
"There you go!" Kei said happily. "You new sword!"  
  
Umi found herself with the original weapon. It didn't look different at all, except for the part that the jewel was on the bottom of the handle.  
  
"Wow. It feels like I have so much power." Umi said, carefully putting the sword away.  
  
"You do have more power, Umi." Kei said happily. "That jewel will help you, trust me!" Kei winked. "Now, to the Wind Shrine! Where Fuu found her Wingdom!"  
  
Fuu's face lit up. "Really? I really wanted to go back once more. I don't really remember the place clearly!"  
  
"Yup, let's go!" Kei and the rest of them moved up to the control room, ready to head to the Wind Shrine. Other wise called the flying mountain. Anyways, back to the story.  
  
As the ship continued its course to the wind shrine, the gang was having some snack breaks.  
  
"This place is awesome, Kei!" Hikaru said, once more.  
  
"Yeah, where did you get this?" Umi asked, taking a bite of her cookies.  
  
"Heehee, it's a secret!" Kei said. The others pleaded for the answer, but Kei just shook her head. "I can't, it's a secret." Kei smiled, and went to get more tea.  
  
"But I wanna know!" Hikaru said, with the kitty ears. "Please?"  
  
"No." Kei said, laughing. "You guys get too curious."  
  
"But ." Hikaru's sentence was cut off, for the ship stopped suddenly, making the ship wobble.  
  
"What happened?" Geo said, looking around.  
  
"I don't know." Kei got up, and went up to the control room. Everyone else followed her. Kei felt evil presence around here, and she didn't like that. As soon as they got up, they saw that there was huge nest on the wind shrine. It was all black. It even had eggs in there. Black eggs. The reason the ship stopped, they did not know.  
  
"Whoa!" Does are huge eggs!" Umi said, looking at the eggs. They were really big. They were about the size of a van!  
  
"Black eggs and black nest ." Kei said to herself.  
  
"I heard of that before. A bird nests with black eggs and black nest is ." Eagle stopped in horror. Kei looked up in horror, finally remembering the bird's name.  
  
Kei and Eagle said together, horrifying name. The nest they were looking at, was a killer bird's name. Akuma no Hitokui Tori. (Devil human eating bird)  
  
*I couldn't figure out a good name for the bird. Sooo sorry. I think it was lame. Human eating bird. It was stupid. Oh well, if ne suggestions, tell me. ( Thanks for reading this far!* 


	18. Ch18 Attack of Akuma no Hitokui Tori

*I do not own Rayearth by the way*  
  
Ch18 Attack of the Akuma no Hitokui Tori  
  
Suddenly, they heard a screeching sound above them. "Kieeee!" The sound was so loud, everyone was paralyzed!  
  
Kei was the first to recover from the sound. "Oh no, I think it's the bird that's stopping us!"  
  
"What!?" Umi screamed. "Are we going to be eaten?"  
  
"I don't know!" Kei screamed back, for the bird was screeching once again.  
  
"Urg! We have to get out of here!" Eagle yelled, trying to get his voice through the screeching sound to Kei.  
  
"What about the jewel?" Kei yelled back.  
  
"Kei-san, I have a suggestion." Fuu said. The screeching had gone by then.  
  
As soon as the screeching started again, Kei had to yell back. "What's the suggestion?"  
  
"Well, since my legendary machine is a bird, also, maybe Wingdom can keep the bird back, while we go in and get the jewel! Your birds can help, also!" Fuu yelled back, holding her ears with her hands, trying to block the screeching.  
  
"Well, I would help with my birds, but I left them with the Castle! I left them so they can protect it! My dragons can help, though!" Kei yelled. "Lei and the wolves won't be a help, because they are so small."  
  
Fuu nodded, and both of then released their guardians. Wingdom, and the 4 dragons were flying up in the air.  
  
"You guys, I need you to fly up and hold the bird back!" Kei yelled to them. They nodded with no questions, and flew up. After a few moments, the ship was able to move. Apparently, the bird had lost its interest to the ship, for it was trying to fight 4 dragons and a legendary machine.  
  
"I would help, too, but Celes needs some rest, sorry!" Umi said.  
  
"No, don't worry about it; I think they can handle the bird." Kei said, maneuvering the ship towards the shrine.  
  
~The fight~  
  
The dragons were now circling the 2 birds. There were green and black in the circle, fighting.  
  
"Keep the circle! No matter what happens, keep the circle! Don't let it get out!" Wingdom said.  
  
"We will." Said Houryu. Karyu was new to these stuff, so he wasn't all that great, sometimes messed the circle a bit. Karyu didn't care about his mistakes though. He was always looking at the black bird, ready for any attack, to save Kei and the gang.  
  
The 2 birds started to glide, making an inner circle.  
  
"Get out of the way!" The black bird said.  
  
"No! We won't! We will not let you harm our friends!" Wingdom said.  
  
"I guess I have to make my way!" Suddenly, the black bird lounged at Wingdom, leaving a huge talon marks on Wingdom's shoulder. Wingdom screeched in pain, but kept the circle. Then, the black bird tried to lounge again.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Raiken!" There was a thunder grumbling above them, and the thunder hit right on the bird's back. It was Kei. Lei were in his dog form, carrying Kei. "Lei, Suiki!" Lei all of a sudden breathed a hydro pump of water on the bird, making the electricity to flow more freely. "Hiya guys!" Kei said, waving. "I'm gonna stay back and take care of this mess. You guys have to help me though!" Kei winked, and ordered more attacks.  
  
~Back to the Gang~  
  
The gang was watching the battle from the shrine. They got on to the shrine safely. As soon as they got off, Kei jumped on to the big-sized Lei and flew towards the fight.  
  
"I'll be all right!" She had said as she flew into the fight. The gang watched Kei and Lei's attack, carefully. They were worried for them.  
  
"It was Geo who talked first, breaking the silence. "We have to hurry and get the stone!"  
  
"Yeah, but without Wingdom, we won't be able to detect where the stone is!" Fuu said, still watching the battle.  
  
"Oh brother. I forgot! Well, we just have to look without them." Geo said. He began to search near the entrance.  
  
"Yes..." Fuu said.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea." Eagle said. "You know how the sword responded to the stone?" The 3 girls and the man nodded. "Well, what if you take your sword out?"  
  
"Oh, yes! A good idea!" Hikaru said. "Fuu-chan, hurry!"  
  
"Ok." As Fuu said this, she reached for her glove, and her sword cam out. The sword seemed not to react in any way. The gang looked at the sword hopelessly.  
  
"You know, Celes went in deeper into the shrine. Maybe it's some where back there?" Geo said, and pointed to the hall way which was leading down deeper into the shrine.  
  
"Maybe. Let's go, let's just try." Eagle said, as he and Geo led the gang more deeper.  
  
~back to the Fight~  
  
Kei was instructing more attacks. "Lei Kaen, my dragons, just keep the circle up! Wingdom, try to avoid the attacks. Just try to keep it here!" Everyone nodded, and Lei breathed fire, missing the bird.  
  
"Leave my babies alone!" The bird screeched.  
  
"You know what? We will leave the eggs alone, but you won't take my friends for dinner!" Kei yelled.  
  
The bird tried to lounge at Kei, but Kei had summoned a shielding spell, which bounced the bird back.  
  
"You do not scare me." Kei said.  
  
"You don't scare me either!" The bird said, trying to lounge at her again, but was stopped by a ripping pain on its back. As soon as the black bird turned around, the mother bird saw what had made the throbbing. Wingdom had used his huge talons and made bottomless cuts on the back.  
  
"Just stay there and we will let you go as soon as we are done with our business. Or, fight back, and you'll be dead." Wingdom said in a dangerous tone.  
  
The black bird screeched in anger, but did not do anything. It had apparently accepted its loss. Kei nodded, and looked back. She hoped that they will be out soon, with the jewel.  
  
~Back to the Gang~  
  
The gang was walking, until they entered the place where Wingdom had slept over the ears until Fuu found him. As soon as Fuu entered, her sword lit up. And there was another flash of light. As soon as the light left, the sword flew back to the owner.  
  
"Wow!" Fuu said, carefully examining the blade. "I really do feel more energy! Just like Umi-san! This is wonderful!"  
  
"Well, let's get out of here, I want to go see if the others are all right." Geo said, turning back. As soon as he tried to step out, there was a rumbling noise.  
  
"What?" Eagle said as he looked around the place for the thing that's causing the rumbling.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Umi said, as everyone else nodded and ran out. As they were running, Fuu's sword went back into the glove. They were running, until Umi bumped into something black, and furry.  
  
"Are you ok, Umi-chan?" Asked Hikaru, lending a hand.  
  
"Yeah. what did I bump into?" Umi asked, but got no reply. As soon as she looked up, she saw the baby bird of the Akuma no Hitokui Tori! The bird glared at her, and suddenly swooshed down to peck at her. "Kyaa" She yelled, jumping back to avoid the attack.  
  
"Umi-san, let's try out our latest weapon, it's the most excellent moment in time to try!" Fuu yelled.  
  
"Ok!" As Umi said this, both Fuu and Umi took out their swords. The bird did not care for the sword, just started to peck Umi and Fuu. Then, after a while, the rest of the birds joined in. 5 birds were pecking at them! They were hungry, for they were just born. The baby black birds just new what their favorite food was. Umi and Fuu gave a quite a fight. They kept jumping away swiftly to avoid attacks, and attacking them when they can.  
  
The baby birds were not that stupid. They ganged them selves up, and darted at Umi and Fuu. There is no way Umi and Fuu can attack all 5 at once!  
  
"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan!" Hikaru yelled, as she took her sword out, and darted to the birds that were attacking them. As soon as the birds saw Hikaru, they changed their course to the 2 girls to Hikaru, Geo, and Eagle.  
  
"No!" Umi yelled. "I won't let you get them!"  
  
"Yes, leave our friends alone!" Fuu yelled, as they both darted to the birds.  
  
"We are your fighters! We will protect them, no matter what!" Umi and Fuu yelled at the same time. Then, suddenly, the birds stopped their attack, for the water and the wind sword was glowing.  
  
"What." Umi said, and stopped. The two were silent for a while, as if they were listening to something. They were.  
  
'We accept your will power. Therefore, we will help you.' The 2 swords had their own feelings as well, like the machines! Suddenly, words flowed out of no where into the 2 girls' minds.  
  
Gripping the sword tightly, and going into a fighting stance of the fencing, Umi yelled, "Mizu no Yaiba!" (Water Blade)Swords of water suddenly grew out of the ground, stabbing the birds. The birds yelled in pain.  
  
Fuu was also getting herself into a fighting stance, yelling, "Kaze no Yumiya!" (Wind Arrows) Arrows of wind came out, and they also got their prey good. The birds screeched in pain, and stopped, and dropped dead. As soon as the preys were dead, the swords and the arrows turned into their original form. (Like the water swords into water, and the wind arrows into wind, dissolving)  
  
"Let's go!" Geo yelled, and they exited out of the shrine, into the ship.  
  
~Back to the fight~  
  
"My babies!" The mother bird yelled, as she smelled blood, and saw the humans running into the ship.  
  
Sighing in relief that the girls won, Kei spoke to the bird. "Your babies should've left them alone. And you shouldn't have made a nest right on the Wind Shrine. Home of Wingdom."  
  
"But." The bird started.  
  
"No matter, we are through with this jewel thing. You may take the shrine. Take care of it, or you're dead." Wingdom said.  
  
"Fine." The bird said as she flew up to the nest.  
  
"Well, let's get out of here." Kei said, as they too, flew up to the shrine.  
  
*Oh, I drew new MKR fanfic fanarts! Yay! They are only Hikaru, Umi and Fuu's faces on one of them. The other one is my Kei fanart. It has Kei and the 5 dogs/wolves in mini form. ( E-mail me for them.* 


	19. Ch19 Going to the Fire Shrine

*Darn. school starts in 5 days. Oh well. I do not own MKR, but do own the other charas*  
  
Ch.19 on the Way to the Fire Shrine  
  
As soon as Kei landed on to the Shrine, the 4 dragons went back to Kei's neckles.  
  
"Wingdom!" Fuu yelled, running out of the ship. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Wingdom said as he licked the wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Hold on, Iyashi no Kaze." Fuu said. His wounds healed, and Wingdom thanked her, and went back into the bracelet form.  
  
"Kei! I have so many questions to ask!" Umi was also running out, hugging Kei.  
  
"What?" Kei asked.  
  
"Our swords," Umi said as she unhugged her and pointed at Fuu. "Our swords casted a spell!"  
  
"Oh, it did? So the sword approved you?" Kei asked. "Already?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, it talked to me!" Umi said.  
  
"Heehee, don't worry, it's nothing. The sword is kind of like the machines. So no big." Kei said, healing her wound on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, where did you get that wound?" Hikaru asked, pointing to the wound she was healing. "I didn't see you getting hit or anything."  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. It's an old scar; it keeps hurting couple of times." Kei smiled. "It's ok, now I need to talk to you guys, so let's go inside." The gang looked at her, with a worried look.  
  
"Now Kei, we don't really trust your Ok, just as Hikaru's." Geo said.  
  
"Hey!" Hikaru said, punching Geo in playful way.  
  
Kei giggled, and said, "It's ok, trust me, it's really old."  
  
"Fine, but you have to tell us when we could help, ok?" Geo said, pushing Hikaru back.  
  
"Sure." Kei said, and went inside. The others followed her into the dining room. "Get your drinks and lunch! I'm starving." Kei said as she went to the screen and looked at the lunch menu.  
  
The gang each ordered something, and sat down.  
  
"Ok, I have to tell you that we will not be able to fly over to the Fire Shrine." Kei said, munching on her sandwich.  
  
"Why?" Hikaru asked, drinking her orange juice.  
  
"Well, around the Fire Shrine, there are too many trees, so I can't land my ship. Unless, you want to jump off from the ship and break a leg or something."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess we have to go on foot then, right?" Umi asked, drinking her tea.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Kei said. "We will hover over there."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone said, looking as Kei in a weird way.  
  
"Well, you know that this isn't all of my transportation." Kei said, and everyone just looked at each other.  
  
"You have more?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have hover cars. We are going to have to ride on it in doubles though. I only have 3, so pick a pair!" Kei said.  
  
"Oh, ok, um, Kei," Eagle started, but he was cut off by Hikaru.  
  
"Eagle, I'll ride with you!" Hikaru said cheerfully. She wasn't all that embarrassed and all from his confession before. Well, let's just say she forgot.  
  
"Err," Eagle said, looking at Kei talking to Geo. He sighed, and said "Sure."  
  
"You don't want to be on with me?" Hikaru asked sadly.  
  
"No, no, it's not that." Eagle smiled, and patted her head. Hikaru smiled, and went to talk to Umi and Fuu. Eagle now had his attention onto Kei and Geo's conversation.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you then, huh?" Geo said to Kei in a happy voice.  
  
"Heehee, I guess you are!" Kei said, smiling.  
  
Geo also smiled, and said, "Well, don't do anything stupid while we are on it, ok?"  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kei said, in a playful mad voice.  
  
"You always do something stupid, so, yeah." Geo said as he patted Kei's head. "Just kidding, well, let's get ready. I'll go and check on the hover cars. Where are they?"  
  
"It's down the hall, and there is a red button, press on that." Kei said. "I haven't ridden on those for ages, so check on them because there might be something wrong."  
  
"Ok, I'll look it up. Since I'm an engineer, I bet I can make it into good shape." Geo said, winking, and left.  
  
"Wait, I'll go too." Eagle said, as he jogged to catch up to Geo.  
  
"Kei-chan!" Hikaru said, "I have a question. Is there a possibility that Eagle is mad at Geo?"  
  
"Why?" Kei asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just think so, in the way he looks at him." Hikaru said.  
  
"Hmm, they have been acting strange for a while." Kei said. "Well, Hikaru, I have a mission for you." Kei turned to Hikaru. "I want you to go and spy on them, to see why they are acting weird."  
  
"Go it!" Hikaru said, as she gave a salute.  
  
"Wait, got it?" Kei asked.  
  
"Oh, I mean Yes-sir!!" Hikaru said, and jogged to catch up to the 2 man from Otozam.  
  
"Wait, yes-sir? Sir? Oh what ever. Umi and Fuu, can you guys help me make lunch and stuff for the trip?" Kei asked.  
  
The 2 girls turned around, and nodded.  
  
"Sure!" Umi said.  
  
"We are using the screen, right?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Heehee, yup." As Kei said this, they moved to the screen, and discussed about foods.  
  
*Sorry, really short, but I'm into this site, which shows animated comics! After I finish looking them all, I promise to make a long one! Please wait! Sorry! Oh, I made another fanart! It has Kei's cross in the middle, and Geo and Eagle are on the side. Kei is on the bottom. Thanxs for all the e-mails about my fanarts!!!* 


	20. Ch20 Phantom of the Hover Cars

Sangokirara5: I do not own Rayearth, and I wish I did.Anyways; I wanted to tell you that I am still watching the animated comics, and I promise to write you a long one after I am done watching.  
  
Kei: There she goes, blaming everything but her self...  
  
Lei: *Nods* yup.  
  
Sangokirara5: I didn't blame everything else!  
  
Kei: What ever.  
  
Sangokirara5: Hmph!  
  
Hikaru: Let's just start, shall we?  
  
Ch20 Phantom of the Hover Cars!  
  
Kei, Umi, and Fuu were packing food for the journey, talking.  
  
"Hey Kei, I have a question, do you like Geo or Eagle?" Umi asked.  
  
Taken back at the question, Kei stammered, "What.what are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, I know both of them likes you, so which one do you like?" Umi asked, now looking at Kei. Fuu was looking at her, also.  
  
"Huh? Eagle likes.Hikaru." Kei said. "He loves Hikaru, not me, I know that for sure." She couldn't tell them that she was spying on Eagle while he confessed!  
  
"No, I think Umi-san is correct, both of them do love you." Fuu said.  
  
"Oh look, that looks delicious! Let's add this in the box!" Kei said, pointing to a random food, trying to avoid the question.  
  
"Kei," Umi said, but sighed, and started to pack more food. The discussion ended there.  
  
'He likes me? Me?' Kei thought to herself. 'I thought he liked Hikaru. Or did.what happened? If he really did love me, I should be happy. But.but I feel troubled.'  
  
~To the other half of the gang~  
  
Hikaru was carefully hiding behind a box, in the room where the hover cars are kept. She carefully listened to the conversation they were having.  
  
"Can you hand me the screw driver?" Geo asked who was now under the hover car, trying to fix a bolt on the bottom of the car. Eagle did not reply, but gave him the screw driver. The 2 did not talk a while after that, making silence, so Hikaru was getting tired of staying, and figured that there was nothing, so left with out a sound. "What's with the quietness?" Geo asked after a while, breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh? You ask me why?" Eagle yelled. "How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Jeez man, don't be yelling at me, what's up with you?" Geo said, squeezing out of the bottom part of the hover car. "Why are you mad?"  
  
"Why am I mad?" Eagle yelled. "And don't jeez me, Geo! You ask me why? Why?"  
  
Geo, taken back at the temper, did not reply, just stared bewildered.  
  
"I thought you said Kei liked me!?" Eagle yelled.  
  
"She does." Geo said, still scared of what was going to happen.  
  
"Then, why is she only talking to you, lately, and why does she smile like she does to you, and not me?" Eagle yelled.  
  
"What.You need some rest, I." He was cut off, by more yelling.  
  
"What? No, I do not need rests, I know for a fact that you love her as well!" Eagle yelled, panting for breath after all the yelling.  
  
"I.what?" Geo asked. "No I don't.I don't." Geo said, looking down, confused. He himself did not know, if he liked her or not.  
  
Eagle, who was now about to explode again, stopped, and walked in circles. "No, sorry, forget what I said. Sorry. I kind of got carried away. Sorry." Eagle said, trying to control his anger.  
  
Geo was still looking down, still confused. In silence, they fixed up the hover car, not talking to each other.  
  
~Back to the food packing group~  
  
Hikaru was walking down the hall, until she smelled deliciously cooked cake. She ran to the kitchen, to find herself staring at a massive cake. The cake was so big, it covered the whole dining table!  
  
"Whoa!" Hikaru said, looking at the cake.  
  
"Hey, Hikaru!" Kei said, from the other side of the cake. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, who backed this?" Hikaru asked, walking around the cake, to find Kei.  
  
"Umi, Fuu, and I baked this. We didn't really make this; we got the mix from the machine, and just baked it. It's just that it said a party cake, so I thought it'll be pretty big, but I didn't think it's this big!" Kei said.  
  
"Jeez." Hikaru was still staring at the cake.  
  
"Hey, so what happened on your mission?" Kei asked, trying to cut the cake into the size they could actually eat.  
  
"Oh, nothing happened. It was really quiet; no one talked, so I figured it was nothing, so left." Hikaru said, shrugging.  
  
"See, I told you it was nothing." Kei said.  
  
"Yeah I guess, but it was too quiet." Hikaru said.  
  
"Well, don't you just stand there, help me!" Kei was struggling to cut the cake.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Hikaru moved herself across the table helping her to cut. "Where is Umi and Fuu?"  
  
"Oh, they went to go get Eagle and Geo. I need them to take this to a different room. Too big to carry!" Kei said.  
  
"Oh, ok!" Hikaru replied.  
  
~To Umi and Fuu~  
  
"So, do you think Kei liked Geo, or Eagle?" Umi asked.  
  
"I don't know. To me, I thought Kei liked Eagle, but I'm starting to think she likes Geo, more now." Fuu said.  
  
"Hmm" Umi said.  
  
"Oh, there's the door. Geo, Eagle?" Fuu said, as she opened the door, to find that there was a dull air floating around.  
  
"Err, guys?" Umi said, poking her head in. Stillness.Umi and Fuu shrugged, and looked at each other. "Hello?"  
  
Then, suddenly, there came an echo.  
  
"Who dares to enter?" Said a shakey voice.  
  
"Hehehe." Umi said, shivering. Fuu and Umi were not good against ghosts!  
  
"Who?! Dares to enter? This is the sacred place of.the hover cars!"  
  
"But.what happened to Geo and Eagle?" Umi asked, her voice shaking in horror.  
  
"Umi.Fuu." Came a soft voice. "Join us.join us."  
  
"Geo-san? Is that you?" Fuu said, shaking.  
  
"What did.err.do to Geo and Eagle.err.Mr. Phantom..ghost.sir?" Umi said, still shaking in terror.  
  
"I.ate them! The do not have the right to come in!" Replied the voice.  
  
"Err.hehehe.we must get a move on, Hehehe." Umi said, baking up. Suddenly, the door closed behind them, and there was no way to get out. Suddenly, something tapped them from behind, and as soon as they turned around, they saw a ghost! A black ghost!  
  
"Boo!" It said.  
  
"Kyaaaa!!" Umi said, half crying in horror.  
  
Fuu half fainting fell to the ground on her knees, unable to move.  
  
Then, something else tapped them. They cranked their necks, and found Eagle, on the ground, looking sick.  
  
Umi and Fuu just stared at them in horror, and they heard laughing noises.  
  
"HAHAHA! You should've seen your faces!" Geo was laughing, turning the lights on, and taking a black cloth off of him. Umi and Fuu opened their mouths, and closed them, unable to talk. Eagle was getting up, dusting himself off. They apparently, was giving a show!  
  
"Sorry, it was funny," Eagle said, laughing slightly.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Geo was still laughing, his eyes watering in laughter.  
  
"It wasn't funny!" Umi aid, regaining her voice.  
  
"Sure it was." Geo said, wiping the tears.  
  
"Oh yeah? Look at Fuu!" Umi said, pointing at Fuu, who was now on the ground, un councious.  
  
"Oh oh, Geo, I think we over did this." Eagle said, picking Fuu up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, sorry about that." Geo said.  
  
"You better be!" Umi said.  
  
"It was just a joke." Geo said.  
  
The 2 were arguing, and Eagle was looking over Fuu. Then suddenly, they heard 2 screams, which sounded like to belong to Hikaru and Kei!  
  
*Sorry, that was a weird chap. I just had to make this ghost scene, sorry! I promise to go on the story next ch.* 


	21. Ch21 packing up

Sangokirara5: Welcome back, you guys! Well, I am not done yet, so wait a little more plz, sorry! Anyways, I do not own Rayearth.  
  
Kei: But you do own me, Lei, the wolves, dragons, birds, and more, right?  
  
Sangokirara5: Yup! ^_^  
  
Lei: I wonder why Kei-sama and Hikaru were screaming for?  
  
Sangokirara5: Can't tell, you must read!  
  
Lei: Aww, please?  
  
Sangokirara5: Nope, just read, well hope you enjoy, cya next time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch21 on the Journey to the Fire Shrine  
  
As soon as the gang bustled in, they did not see Kei or Hikaru anywhere.  
  
"Kei? Hikaru? Are you ok?" Geo yelled, trying to find them.  
  
"You guys? First the ghost problem, then this?" Umi said, also searching.  
  
"Jeez, this is one giant cake." Eagle said, looking at the cake with amusement.  
  
"Oh, Geo! Eagle! Thank goodness!" Kei and Hikaru were walking in from the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?" Geo asked, walking over to them. "We heard a scream and.Whoa!" Geo said, as he saw the 2 covered in cake.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Well, we were trying to move the cake over, and the cake kind of trampled on us." Hikaru said.  
  
"Oh," Eagle said, sighing in relief. "Well, at least you're safe."  
  
"You could've waited for us, ya know." Geo was saying, who was getting towels to wipe the cake off of the two.  
  
"We did, we sent Umi and Fuu to get you guys, and you never came, so we decided to move it ourselves!" Kei said angrily. The whole cake thing was not making her happy.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Geo said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Yeah, sorry!? Kei, Hikaru, they scared us half to death!" Umi was yelling.  
  
"Huh?" Hikaru said, wiping her face with the towel.  
  
"Geo and Eagle pretended to be phantom of the hover cars, and scared us to death!" Umi yelled.  
  
"At least you didn't die, and get covered by cake." Kei was saying. "I would've liked to see what faces you guys saw." Kei was laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Geo said.  
  
"Funny? Funny?" Umi and Geo were fighting once more.  
  
"Kei, I have a question. So you don't need this cake?" Eagle asked, looking at the cake.  
  
"No, why?" Kei replied. "I think I'm going to go to take a shower. Hikaru, do you want to too? I think shower will take the stickiness off of us."  
  
"Yeah, shower sounds great." Hikaru said.  
  
"Ok, let's go." As Kei said this, they left to take a shower.  
  
Umi and Geo was still fighting, until Eagle tapped Geo on the shoulder.  
  
"You know, let's move this cake up to the upper deck. I have an idea.  
  
"Huh?" Geo said. "Err, sure." As he said that, he and Eagle moved the cake up.  
  
****  
  
Kei and Hikaru came out of the shower, and saw that no one was in the kitchen, and the cake was missing, also.  
  
"Kei! Hikaru! Up here!" They heard Umi calling.  
  
"Hikaru-san, take your Rayearth out!" Fuu said, as Kei and Hikaru came in sight.  
  
Kei and Hikaru saw that the cake was almost gone, for Celes and Wingdom ate most part of it.  
  
"Hurry, Hikaru. Before Celes and Wingdom eats it all." Eagle said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." As Hikaru said this, she took her Rayearth out.  
  
"Dig in, Rayearth!" Celes said, taking another bit of the cake.  
  
"Yeah, this stuff is good." Wingdom said.  
  
"This was Eagle's idea!" Umi said cheerfully as Rayearth started to eat.  
  
"Oh, what a great idea, Eagle!" Kei said, walking over to the now not so massive cake.  
  
"Heehee, thanks." Eagle said. He was happy that Kei had his attention on him, now, more than Geo. Geo just watched them talk, remembering what Eagle had said earlier. Kei liking him. He did not understand. He knew that she loved Eagle, he was confused. After all the thinking, he gave up, and started to talk to the others.  
  
*Heehee, ok, I need to know your e-mail addresses! Please kindly e-mail me at sangokirara5@socal.rr.com or, please leave a review. I need to send you readers an important letter! Thank you. I greatly appreciate your comments on my earlier fanarts!* 


	22. Ch 22 goin to the shrine

Sangokirara5: Yay! I finished my animated comics!!! ^_^  
  
Kei: About time, you left these readers!! Abandoned them!  
  
Lei: Yeah!  
  
Sangokirara5: Well, at least I didn't leave them on a cliff hanger.  
  
Kei: Yeah, but still.  
  
Sangokirara5: Ha! Can't get back on that one, can you? (Laughs at Kei hysterically)  
  
Kei: (Puts her fists together in anger, and annoyance) Lei!!!  
  
Lei: Yes?  
  
Kei: Kaen! (Points to the laughing author)  
  
Lei: Are you sure? I mean, if you kill her, then she won't be able to finish your story.  
  
Kei: Well.. Grr you!  
  
Sangokirara5: HAAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Still laughing)  
  
Lei: Ok. let's start, shall we?  
  
~Ch. 22 Cont. Going to the Fire Shrine~  
  
The gang was getting ready to go, packing. While everyone was packing, Kei called everyone for a quick lunch.  
  
"You guys! When your ready, bring your stuff, and come and eat!" Kei yelled. Then, she heard replies, and one by one, the gang came down. Eagle was first, and he was carrying a backpack, not too big. Then, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu came. They had no items to carry, for their jeweled glove keeps the items. Lastly, Geo came, with a bag, not too big, but not too small. "What's in there?" Kei asked, taking the bag, and giving it to Lei.  
  
"Oh. Stuff." Geo said, getting up.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Kei asked.  
  
"I'll tell, if you tell me where you got this." He said jokingly.  
  
"Very funny. Anyway, eat, and let's go." Kei said, giving up.  
  
"Ok, give me a sec." Geo said, grabbing his lunch.  
  
After their quick lunch, they got on to their hover cars.  
  
"Ready?" Kei asked everyone. The others gave a nod.  
  
"Ok, Canus, Tsuki, and Hoshi! Come out!" As Kei said this, three dogs came out. "Ready?" She asked to the wolves. They nodded. "Let's go!" As Kei said this, the hover cars floated, and the 3 dogs each went into a hover car.  
  
"Whoa!" Geo said, as he saw Tsuki go in.  
  
"Don't worry, they're just for protection, they will control, you don't need to steer, ok?" Kei said, as the hover cars floated.  
  
The others nodded once more, and the hover cars, slash wolves sped down towards the fire shrine.  
  
As they sped through the forest, they got some breaks. Most part of the trip was just driving. While Geo was driving, and Kei sat in the back, they did not talk, for they  
  
were both into deep thoughts.  
  
'I like Kei? And Kei likes me? I don't get what Eagle said earlier..' Geo was  
  
thinking.  
  
'Oh, I had a bad feeling just as Hikaru. Eagle and Geo aren't getting along as  
  
much as before. What's wrong? I wonder if I can help?' Kei thought to herself.  
  
As they where driving through the forest, they started to see the volcanic  
  
mountain.  
  
"Oh, is that it?" Hikaru said, pointing.  
  
"Yup, we made it! Finally!" Kei said.  
  
"I haven't seen this for a while. I wonder if anything changed." Umi said.  
  
"I just hope there won't be anything living there, like the past 2 shrines."  
  
Kei said.  
  
As Kei finished her sentence, there was an earthquake, and they saw that the  
  
volcano was starting to erupt!  
  
"Oh no!" Hikaru said, horrified.  
  
"I should've kept my mouth shut, I knew something like this would happen." Kei  
  
said, looking at the volcano. Soon, they slow down to a stop, carefully  
  
getting off the ship.  
  
"Well, I have an idea, see, I can send my Rayearth in there to check things  
  
out!" Hikaru said, getting Rayearth out.  
  
"Ok, um, they take these 2, also." Kei said as she took her fire wolf and  
  
dragon out.  
  
"My home, I knew that it'd erupt." Rayearth said, looking at his old home.  
  
"Well, no time to sit around. Let's get a move on." Kei said, getting up.  
  
"What? Your going?" Geo said. "You can't go in there! It's dangerous!"  
  
"Yeah, I mean you are a human, these are fire wolves, and dragons!" Eagle  
  
said.  
  
"Well, don't forget that I also have the emblem fire. I will be fine, don't  
  
worry." Kei said, as she climbed onto Lei. "Rayearth, take my dragon and my  
  
wolf down first, I'll go check from the top. I'll see if there is something  
  
wrong, ok?"  
  
Rayearth nodded, and sped down to the volcano. Soon, the dragon and the wolf  
  
nodded to Kei, and also sped following Rayearht towards the volcanoe.  
  
"Becareful!" Geo yelled, as Kei and Lei soared into the sky. Kei waved, and  
  
that's what they saw last of her.  
  
"Urg. What's wrong with this place?" Rayerth mumbled to himself.  
  
"Don't worry. I think I know what Kei sama is just thinking." Houryu said.  
  
"Yup, so when we get the message, we have to get out of here. Canus said.  
  
Rayearth did not know what they were talking about, but left it, for a huge  
  
rock on fire was bolting right at them, After they dodged it, they heard a  
  
faint laughter.  
  
"What was that?" Rayearth yelled. "Come out!"  
  
Houryu and Canus sighed, looking at each other.  
  
"I see.." they both said.  
  
*Soooo SORRY!!!! _ sorry !!! I am really sorry! SORRY!!!! It's late, I no, sorry!!!! 


	23. Ch 23 In the Shrine

Sangokirara5: WAAA!!! So many ppl told me I was lazy that I couldn't do my last ch! ___ forgive me!  
  
~Ch. 23 the Fire Spirits~  
  
Canus, Houryu and Rayearth were looking around, searching where the sound came from. Although Houryu and Canus looked all right, Rayearth was in his defense mode, looking around for any possible attacks, but none came. Houryu and Karyu were whispering to each other, and then looked up.  
  
Rayearth, surprised with their calm behavior, he said, "What's up? What's in my home?"  
  
"Oh.this is your home?" The 3 heard a voice, and whispers from some where in the volcano.  
  
"Yeah, who ever you are, get out!" Rayearth yelled.  
  
At that moment, Karyu and Canus stepped in. "No, it's fine. We know you didn't know." Canus said softly.  
  
"What?" Rayearth yelled. "Who are these voices?"  
  
"Shh!" Houryu said, putting one of his fore legs to his mouth.  
  
Canus continued, "Well, Kei-sama is just out side, and I think she can help you out, for a price."  
  
"What is the price?" The voice asked.  
  
"You'll see when Kei-sama comes in here." Canus said, and as though there was a signal, Kei floated in with wings on her back. As soon as she landed, they disappeared, and Lei landed right next to her, in his big dog form.  
  
"Well, I thought it might be you guys, because I didn't hear any information from these two." Kei said, looking towards a huge boulder.  
  
"What? What is it?" Rayearth said, looking at where Kei is looking at.  
  
Kei acted as though she did not hear a sound, and continued, "Well, the price can be helping me a bit."  
  
"What is the thing you want us to do?" Another voice said.  
  
"Well, you can see that this volcano is about to erupt, right?" Kei said.  
  
"Yes. Oh, I see. You want us to stop it?" The voice said.  
  
Kei nodded. "yes."  
  
"Ok, deal. You guys might want to get out." The voice said.  
  
Kei nodded, and then nodded to the 3 demons. Canus and Houryu nodded, and started to leave, but Rayearth stopped them.  
  
"What's happening?" Rayearth yelled.  
  
At his bad temper, Kei walked towards him, and chanted some magic in whisper. Soon, Rayearth turned into the bracelet form, and Kei grabbed it and walked out. As soon as they got out, they heard singing in the volcano. Kei smiled, and kept walking towards where the others were.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge rumbling noise, and the volcano erupted.  
  
Kei was getting into the view from the others, and they saw both Kei, and the magma.  
  
"Kei! Watch out!" Geo yelled, running towards her, but stopped with awe. He and the gang saw the magma changing color, and transformed into a rainbow! The rainbow was in colorful colors, and stayed for couple of seconds. Then, it disappeared. Then, Kei raised her hands and chanted.  
  
"Kami yo, kono yousei tachi ni chikara wo atae yo!" (God, please give these fairies power!) As soon as she said this, there was a burning light, and 5 bright red glow shot out of the volcano.  
  
Kei looked up, following the lights with her eyes. Then, they heard a faint voice.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*Hee hee, I'll explain all these things in the next ch, so keep your eyes open if you want to know about all the mystery in this ch!* 


	24. ch 24 The Fire Spirits

Sangokirara5: Hiya! I know my last ch was very mysterious, so, I'll explain all of this stuff in this ch, ok? ^_^  
  
Kei: You better!  
  
Lei: Yeah.  
  
Sangokirara5: Hey, I thought you knew? Didn't I tell you?  
  
Lei: No  
  
Kei: Nope.  
  
Sangokirara5: Hmm, oh well, let's just start.  
  
~Ch.24 the Mysterious Fairies~  
  
The gang looked at Kei with open mouth, gaping at her. They had no idea what happened, and what it was.  
  
"What was that?" Geo said.  
  
"Heehe, now that they are gone, I can tell you!" Kei said, and released Rayearth from his bracelet form.  
  
"What happened?" Rayearth yelled, as he got out.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, they are fire spirits." Kei said to the gang. "This is going to be a long story, so sit down!" As she said this, Kei flicked her hand, and a whole lunch set appeared in front of them. Then, they sat down, still astounded from what just happened. "Ok," Kei started as they settled down. "They are usually born in a hot place, so I guess the mother spirit left the eggs here. When they hatched, they couldn't find the mother, and so they were stuck. Usually they are born in a volcano with spirit power dwelled in the walls of it. Since there where no spirit energy, they couldn't gain enough energy to go out."  
  
"Wait, so they were born in there?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Yup. So, I asked God to help them, by giving some power for them." Kei smiled.  
  
"Oh, well that explains everything, but why didn't you tell me in the cave?" Rayearth said.  
  
"Well," Kei said, "they aren't usually good with other spirits. Everyone says that fire is short tempered and all, but they are wrong. Fire spirits are very shy, and very nice." Kei added. "They once helped me! So, that's why I couldn't let tem see you."  
  
"What? They heard me talking though." He said, scratching his ears with his hind leg.  
  
"Oh, they don't have eyes, while they are in their baby form." Kei said. "As soon as I release them, I didn't want them to see you, plus they would have noticed if we mentioned the name Rayearth."  
  
"Oh, ok." He said.  
  
The others still stared at her, until there was a red glimmering light falling out of the sky into Hikaru's hands.  
  
"What is this?" Hikaru said, examining the glowing figure.  
  
"Oh! Hikaru! That's the orb! The fire orb!" Kei said, jumping to her feet.  
  
"What?" Eagle said. "You found it?"  
  
"I guess the fire spirits did know what I was there for." Kei said, looking up at the sky.  
  
Then suddenly, the jewel glowed red, and went into Hikaru's glove. Then, when the light fainted, Hikaru took out her new awesome sword.  
  
"Wow." Hikaru said as she examined her new sword.  
  
"Let's see. Now that we collected everything, we need you to get trained up!" Kei said.  
  
"What? How?" Geo said.  
  
"Well, I have a superb training area. It'll only take 3 days, and it'll be a whole year's worth!"  
  
"Huh?" The gang looked at Kei.  
  
"Ok, you'll see. Geo and Eagle, are you still willing to go through the battle?" Kei asked, and they nodded. "Ok, then, you will go with them. I need you two to get trained up as well. Let's see." As Kei said this, she held up 2 necklaces. Both of them had a round circular thing on it. "Well, take one each, and think of a weapon you would like to use." Kei said.  
  
"Hmm." Geo and Eagle said to them selves.  
  
"A sword would be nice." Eagle said.  
  
"Yeah, but I like double sided sword." Geo said, and unexpectedly the necklace glowed, and took a form of a sword for Eagle, and a double sided sword for Geo.  
  
"There you go. Now let's get a move on." As Kei said this, she raised her hands, and chanted. "Kami yo, kono mono tachini kitae no tobira wo hiraite okure yo. Hirake!" (Please, open the doors to the heaven's guidance room. Open!) Then, there was a rumbling, and a door appeared right below them. It had some words on them, but there was no time to read, for the door flew open, and swallowed 5 people. The magic knights, and the 2 brave men. They were gone. Kei fell to her knees, and sighed.  
  
"Kei-sama, are you ok?" Canus said, as he walked to Kei.  
  
"Uh-huh. I just used too much of my spirit power today. Phew. I need some rest. We have to guard this gate, no matter what!" Kei said.  
  
Canus and Houryu nodded, and went back to the necklace. Then, there was silence, and Kei sat down, with a smile on her face.  
  
"I will protect you, no matter what."  
  
*Heehee, well, end of this ch! Can you plz tell me if there is a mistake or something? I want to know! Well, Thanxs for reading this far! I think this will be over in the next 3 ch. Or 4. I was thinking of writing a Spirited Away fanfic next, I don't know, should I start a new Rayearth one?* 


	25. ch25 gate way to success

Sangokirara: Heehee, well, here's my next ch!  
  
Kei: Is it true this story's gonna end?  
  
Sangokirara: Yeah, almost.  
  
Lei: No.  
  
Sangokirara: But, I got some e-mails of ideas, that I should make a new one, like MKR 4! Lol, It'll be so funny if this keep going and it goes all the way to 100. By that time, my hands will be into numb.  
  
Kei: Yeah, well, hope that you will.  
  
Sangokirara: Oh by the way, if you like NARUTO, please ready my other fic, which has Kei in it! ^_^  
  
Kei: I'm the star, yeah!  
  
Lei: Me too!  
  
Sangokirara: Yup, and all the charas I have made up.  
  
Kei: Well, we should get a move on, they want to read Ya know.  
  
Sangokirara: Oh yeah, right.  
  
~Ch 25 in the doors of magic~  
  
The magic knights and the 2 men fell to the ground with a big thump.  
  
"Oww.." Umi said, scratching her head.  
  
"Where are we?" Geo said, getting up.  
  
"No clue." Eagle said.  
  
"Well, since its Kei, I guess.." Geo's sentence was cut off, for there was some one walking towards them.  
  
When the walking figure came into their view, all of their mouths well open. There, stood a girl and a boy each with dog ears, wearing a costume similar to Kei's.  
  
"Who are you?" Geo said, taking his sword out, and the rest of the gang followed his action.  
  
The 2 mysterious people spoke, with soft voices. "We are your guide through out this training course."  
  
"You are what?" Umi asked.  
  
"A guide?" Fuu said.  
  
The two dog-human nodded.  
  
"Ok.so.I'm confused." Hikaru said with her cat ears flopping up and down.  
  
"Come with us, we will split the party. Girls are with me, and boys, with him." The girl said.  
  
"We are going to be split?" Umi asked.  
  
"Yes, we are splitting you for they need more training, for they have never used a weapon. Kei-sama informed us." The dog boy added.  
  
"Oh, well." Geo said.  
  
"I suppose it's all right, I mean, it's Kei's thing, I trust her with this completely." Eagle said.  
  
The rest talked for a while, and nodded.  
  
Hikaru looked at the 2 mysterious people and said, "We will go with you, but if there is some unwelcome acts, we will fight. Understand?"  
  
"Yes." The 2 of them said.  
  
As they said this, they each separated, as they said, girls, and boys. They followed the 2 silently.  
  
Back to Kei  
  
Kei was still exhausted after using all the energy. She was sitting under the tree, which gave her shade. She sat there silently, looking at the door.  
  
"Hope that they are all right. I didn't explain anything to them. The truth was, I couldn't open my mouth. I was exhausted." Kei mumbled to herself. Then, silently, she fell asleep, not knowing that 2 people are heading towards her and the door that held her friends.  
  
Back to the gang  
  
In the boy's room, there were 2 beds, and practically nothing else. In the huge room, which was covered in white wall paper.  
  
"What's up with the decoration here?" Geo said as he entered.  
  
"You are not to do anything but train and rest." The boy replied. "My name is Genzou, and as I said before, I will be your guide to your strength."  
  
"Just sleep and train?" Eagle said with his mouth open wide, awed with the emptiness of the room.  
  
"What about food? And shower and all?" Geo asked.  
  
"Food is no problem, for if you go into the training room, there is magic that will feed you in 3 seconds." The boy replied. "Also, when you exit, it will automatically remove your sweat, dirt, and every other filthy things off of you in couple of seconds. Around 3 I guess."  
  
"Geez." Geo said, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Well, when do we start, Genzou?" Eagle asked.  
  
The boy looked at Eagle and Geo, and said, "We will start right this moment, if it is ok with you two. You may choose to sleep or start right now."  
  
"I would like to start now," Eagle said, stepping forward. "I want to help Kei as much as I can."  
  
"Me too." Geo said, also stepping forward.  
  
At the girl's room  
  
The girls were asking the same questions, and also learned about the assistant's name. Her name is Genko.  
  
"Well, if you say so," Umi said, as she got ready for the training.  
  
"Yes, let's do it." As Hikaru said this, they walked out of the room together.  
  
*Yikes! I have been soo busy lately, sry it took forever once again!!! _* 


	26. ch 26 Out of the Gate

Sangokirara: Heya!  
  
Kei: Hello!  
  
Lei: Yo.  
  
Sangokirara: Uh. why aren't you scolding me like last time?  
  
Lei: Hehehe. *Smiles*  
  
Sangokirara: Umm  
  
Kei: Heehee. *Smile*  
  
Sangokirara: Ah, well, let's start. *Runs out, and the 2 charas follow. Then, hears a screaming sound*  
  
~Ch. 26 the Training~  
  
Kei sat just under a tree, looking at the gate. She looked on, as if nothing cared. She was worried if anything was ok. Suddenly, she heard some foot steps. As she turned around, what caught her eyes was something big, scary, and horrible.  
  
"Kyaaa!"  
  
~Back to the 2 boys and 3 girls~  
  
As soon as the girls entered a room, they saw Geo and Eagle sitting nearby, with their eyes closed. The boy was watching them, and was also sitting down. They seemed not to notice of their entrance.  
  
As Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu sat down next to them, Geo and Eagle opened their eyes.  
  
"Hey." Geo said exhaustingly.  
  
"Whoa, you seem tired!" Hikaru said.  
  
"Yeah, this training is a bit tiring." Eagle said, looking also, exhausted.  
  
The girls looked at each other.  
  
It was Hikaru who spoke first. "Eagle, Geo, you should get some rest, if you are tired."  
  
"No, I would like to continue my training." Eagle said, closing his eyes, and concentrating again.  
  
"Me too." As Geo said this, he too, closed his eyes again.  
  
"They are working on the image training." Genko said.  
  
"Oh, are we working on that, too?" Fuu asked.  
  
"No," Genko replied. "You will be working on getting more magic energy. You will need to get ready to fight with your new sword."  
  
"Oh, right." As Umi said this, they got up, and walked off to another room, leaving the 2 men alone for their training.  
  
* * *  
  
The time passed on, in the time of the training place, and the whole training days passed by.  
  
"Well, this is it," Genko said.  
  
"We finished our job." Genzo finished the sentence.  
  
The gang looked at them longingly. They got so close to each other, knew each other so well, but they have to go. They were done with the training session.  
  
"Well, thank you." Umi said, shaking Genko's hand.  
  
"Yes, thank you for all of your help, Genko-san." Fuu said.  
  
Hikaru looked at Genko, and suddenly rushed up to her, and hugged her. "Thank you sooo much! I will never forget you!" She said.  
  
Genko smiled, and also said that she will not forget herm also.  
  
Geo and Eagle was also saying their farewells to them.  
  
"Thanks, buddy." Geo said, patting on Genzo's shoulder.  
  
"Your welcome." He said.  
  
"Yes, I will not forget all of the help you have done for us." Eagle said.  
  
Then, Genzo and Genko backed up, so everyone can see them.  
  
"We have a favor to ask you before you go." They said.  
  
"What is it?" Hikaru said.  
  
"We want you to protect Kei-sama, and Cephiro." They smiled, and waved.  
  
"You bet!" Was the last words the 2 heard, as they saw the gang disappear.  
  
The gang suddenly popped out into the space, and again, fell with a big thump.  
  
"Ow. Not again." Umi said, standing up. "You guys ok?" She asked, but they did not give her an answer. She looked up, and saw that the rest of the gang was looking at something in front of them horrified.  
  
"Kei." Eagle said.  
  
As Umi looked up, she saw what had given them the shock of surprise. There, just under the tree, she saw Kei, showered in blood and bruises, lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Kei!" Geo yelled, as he freed himself out of the trance. He ran up to Kei, and held her up. "Kei!" He yelled again, his face filled with horror, sadness, and anger. He was so scared that she might be dead, sad, for the fact what happened to her, and angry for the thing that made her like this, and the fact that he wasn't there to protect her.  
  
"Kei!" The others ran up to Kei.  
  
"Kei!" Everyone was saying, with the same feeling as Geo's.  
  
Then, they heard a faint words coming out of Kei's mouth.  
  
"Wat.ther.stro.spell."  
  
"What?" Geo said, looking at Kei with relief that she was alive.  
  
"Watch out." She said, and feinted.  
  
Geo looked at Kei in horror, for he thought that she had just dropped dead. He shook her, as if he was testing to see if she would wake up. He was filled with tears.  
  
"No, Geo, she's ok! She just needs some healing." Umi said. "Fuu!"  
  
Fuu nodded, and used her healing spell, but the spell repelled. There was something that was blocking the healing spell.  
  
"Hahaha!" There was someone laughing behind them. "You won't be able to use the healing spell. I have put down 'reflect' charm on her. She will die."  
  
*^_^ so, if u wanna find out who this is, read! ^_^* 


	27. ch 27 Goodbye

Sangokirara: Haha! You can't scold me this time!  
  
Kei: True, but watch out in the next one!  
  
Lei: Yeah/  
  
Sangokirara: He..he. Err, right, let's start.  
  
~Ch27 the Mysterious Man~  
  
As the group turned around, they saw a cloaked figure, and its eyes gleaming. The figure looked at them with cold hatred eyes.  
  
"Who are you!?" Geo said, looking at the figure with hatred and anger. "Why did you do this to her!?"  
  
"Oh, because my master wanted me to." The figure answered.  
  
Geo stood, leaving Kei with Eagle. "Who is your master?!" Geo said, shaking with fury. He was very angry as a lion that hadn't eaten for a long time, and was ticked off.  
  
"The Kage Crystal, but I won't go any further. You don't need to know, you won't need this information when you float up into the sky." It said.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I'll make sure you fly down!" Geo said as he took out his sword.  
  
The figure looked at Geo, and sighed. "I know that you have no power to fight. You are a machine fighter. Not a sword." The figure was cut off, for Geo had sliced him, which tore the cloak. He had missed, for he only got the cloak, but this revealed the inside. There was a man, and he was covered in black outfits.  
  
"Well, that's the start. I have to kill you!" Geo said, giving another dash towards the man.  
  
The man looked at Geo in a scared look. He didn't know what happened under the gate. He didn't know that they had leveled up a lot.  
  
"Arg!" The man said as he hurridly got to his feet, and dodged the attack. "I see that you are good."  
  
Geo was in such a fury, he did not listen, but kept attacking.  
  
The man kept dodging the attacks swiftly. He was strong.  
  
"Kaze no Yumi!" Fuu summoned, as wing arrows fired at the man. The man, again dodged it.  
  
Then, next was Umi. "Mizu no Yaiba!" Swords of water crashed together, but once more, he dodged it.  
  
Then, Eagle suddenly got up, and got his sword out. He too, dashed to attack with Geo, but the man was too good. He kept dodging every attack they made.  
  
There was almost nothing they can do. The man kept dodging every attack.  
  
Hikaru watched the man closely, until something clicked in her mind.  
  
"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan, do your attack again!" Hikaru yelled.  
  
"It doesn't work!" Umi said.  
  
"Just believe me!" She said. The 2 girls nodded, and used their attack again.  
  
"Geo, Eagle, jump back!" Hikaru directed them. The 2 men backed up, just as they were told to as they saw the wind arrows and the water swords clash.  
  
"Hono o no Kiba!" Hikaru yelled, as a fire demon formed and shot at the man. The man was surprised at the attack. He tried to move, but the wind arrows and the water swords mixed, which formed ice type thing on the ground, and held him tight to the spot. The man screamed, as the demon chomped on his shoulder.  
  
As if that was the signal, Geo and Eagle dashed to the man, each stabbing the man in the stomach. The man gave another painful groan, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Hikaru! You're a mastermind!" Umi yelled, as she hugged Hikaru.  
  
"Yes, how did you think about that?" Fuu said.  
  
Geo and Eagle ran up to Hikaru, and each thanked her for her direction.  
  
"Geo." Kei was slowly getting up.  
  
"Kei!" The gang looked around to see Kei sitting up, resting her back on to the giant tree.  
  
"Everyone, you did so well." Kei said, and coughed out some blood. She looked as if she was about to die.  
  
"Kei, don't talk." Geo said, as he ran to Kei.  
  
"Fuu-chan." Hikaru said. "try it, it might work!"  
  
Fuu nodded, and used her healing spell, but it once again, repelled.  
  
Kei smiled, and said, "It'll not work. Listen, I'll leave Lei, the dragons, and the wolves to you. They will help you, and guide you to the Kage Crystal." Kei stopped, and coughed out more blood. She held her wounded hand up and sighed. "I will not live much longer. So, just." She was cut off by Eagle.  
  
"NO! You won't leave! I won't let you!" He yelled.  
  
"Eagle, you have to listen, my time is running short." Kei said, but again, she was cut off.  
  
"Kei, please," Eagle started, but a hand was placed over his mouth, which stopped him from talking. It was Geo.  
  
"Listen to Kei, Eagle." He said. Eagle broke into tears, but said no more.  
  
Kei watched her friend. She then, slowly took her hand to her neckles. Then, she summoned Lei, the dragons, and the wolves out.  
  
"Kei-sama!" The screamed, looking at her in horror.  
  
"Shhh." Kei said, placing her index finger onto her lip. "You will guide them to the Kage Crystal. Then, you will assist them for their battle. Ok?"  
  
They nodded, each with tears rolling down.  
  
Kei smiled, and fell into a deep sleep, that would never wake up. Never. 


	28. ch 28 the evil lurks with in

Sangokirara: Waa, a sad ch!  
  
Kei: Yeah, very.  
  
Lei: Hey, your back!  
  
Kei: oh, woops! Sorry! *runs out, and grabs some flower* I'm supposed to be dead! *Drops dead on the ground, holing the flowers.  
  
Sangokirara: *Sweat drop* Anyways, let's go.  
  
~Ch28 the battle with the Kage Crystal~  
  
The gang flew up into the dark sky speechlessly on the backs of the wolves and dragons. The very last they saw of Kei is when she disappeared into thin air. Lei had explained that the creator's senders always vanish when they breathe their last breath on the mission. They were still in shock of the fact of Kei's death.  
  
Fuu suddenly piped up, and asked a question to Lei, "Hey, I know that Kei is very good at fighting. How come that we could get the man and Kei couldn't? She could have always brought you out, and fight, she can also use magic."  
  
At this, Lei shook his head. "Kei-sama was.trying to protect you." He said. Everyone froze and listened. "When the gate-keepers take someone into another dimension, then she/he can not perform any other magic. Taking us out is part of magic." He added, for Fuu started to open her mouth. He continued, "If she/he does perform other magic than the gate magic, then the people in it will suddenly get pulled to another dimension, and they will only get stuck there, forever."  
  
"Oh." Hikaru said. Everyone bowed their heads. They felt very bad for what had happened back there.  
  
Lei sighed, and said, "Kei-sama was very pleased that she met you, and was able to help you. You must be happy, too. Her wish was the happiness for you guys. She does not wish to see your sad faces"  
  
"We know.but how can we be happy, when we witness our friend die?" Eagle asked.  
  
"I know it's hard, but we have to face it. We have to live on." Geo said.  
  
"You're the only one that says that we have to forget it and all. If you did really care, you shouldn't say to forget about it!" Umi said, crying.  
  
Eagle shook his head. He knew that Geo was not happy; he was the one that is most miserable right now. Eagle and Lei saw him crying beneath the tree when they were packing up. Geo knew that Kei wanted to see happy faces. He knew that.but he couldn't keep his feelings closed up.he should take it out on his most trustworthy friend.but.she's gone.  
  
Geo just kept looking on, as if he had no life within him. He just stared at nothing, and stare at nothing did he do. He was riding on Lei, and Lei was too depressed to notice. Then, suddenly the group came to a halt.  
  
"What's going on?" Eagle asked, looking forward. There, they saw a huge mountain, covered in black mist. This, you can tell, was the mountain, filled with dark monsters, and probably the Kage Crystal.the gang looked on, and Kei's guardians slowly descended. As soon as they landed, the gang hopped off of their dragon/wolves.  
  
They stood on the ground firmly, and looked up. They saw the huge mountain, covered in dead trees, black mist, and dead everything. The gang started to move on, but suddenly they heard a thud. They looked back and saw in horror that the dragons and t he wolves were on the ground, looking sick!  
  
"You guys ok?" Umi said, as she ran to them. Everyone else followed, except Geo. He just kept walking on.  
  
Lei managed to speak. He and the others looked like they had a big fever. "Yes, it's just that there is a spell here.that.keeps us from using magic..try yours.."  
  
Hikaru, who was listening to this, pointed her sword to one of the trees. She then, said, "Honou no Yaiba!" Then, the fire demon came, and scorched the place. (Well, everything was dead, anyway)  
  
Lei watched with relief. "Good, I didn't want Kei-sama's effort to end up like this. I thought you wouldn't be able to use it here. Well, we will still go with you, but we will not be much of a help. We will be only able to use our fangs and claws." He said as he stood up with lots of effort. He looked as if he was about to collapse. The gang looked at them.  
  
All of a sudden, Eagle spoke up. "Why don't you turn yourselves into chibi form, and we will carry you."  
  
"No, that's too much trouble" Houryu said, also getting up.  
  
"Great idea!" Umi said.  
  
"Yeah, hop on!" Eagle said, as he moved his arm.  
  
The guardians thanked them, and turned into chibi form. Then, everyone took 2 each. Then, seeing that Geo was way ahead, they caught on, and handed Lei to him. Geo did not look, or even feel Lei going into his arms. The gang looked at his suspiciously.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Canus whispered to Lei.  
  
"I don't know," he whispered back. "I can't sense anything, but then again, I can't sense anything right now. I feel dizzy with all these magic." He then groaned. The magic was really getting on him.  
  
The gang still looked at him. They could not see why Geo would act that way. They walked on, not saying a word. After a while, Fuu started to whisper to Hikaru, Umi, Eagle, and the guardians, except for Lei, who was in Geo's hands.  
  
"Geo-san is acting strange. I think there is something wrong." Fuu whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too, but what could be wrong?" Eagle said.  
  
"Maybe the shock is still with in him." Hikaru said.  
  
Umi was thinking, and then spoke up. "Maybe.just maybe there is a Kage in him?" Everyone's attention was on her now. She continued. "Well, you know how Kei said that humans get attacked as soon as the Kage sees that he/she is weakening?" They nodded. "Well, when Geo saw Kei." A single tear came upon her. "Dying.well.maybe Kage came and took over."  
  
"Well, it does make sense, but how do we get it out of there? Only Kei knows how to get it out." Hikaru said.  
  
At those words, they fell silent. They really did not know what to do. They just stared down again.  
  
Suddenly, thoughts came upon Eagle. He spoke it aloud, so only Umi, Hikaru, Fuu, and the guardians can hear it. "Ask Lei for the paper, and Lei will take care of the rest for you. But, you must remember. You have to support him. He has less power now. Wish. Use your will power. Use it. It will help. This is the land of will." He whispered. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Where did THAT, come from?" Karyu asked.  
  
"I.don't know.it...just popped in my head. I think it was.Kei" Eagle said, with confused look on his face.  
  
"Well, let's ask Lei. Hey Geo!" Hikaru piped up. Geo walked on as if he heard nothing. They saw this, and thought of something else. "Hey Lei!" They called. Lei prickled his ears, and opened his eyes. He was sleeping. Since he was the leader of the pack, he held the most powers, and those powers made him weak right then.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
"Come here!" Hikaru said, as she caught up, and grabbed Lei. Geo did not notice this, as well. They soon explained the whole thing to Lei as soon as Hikaru returned with him.  
  
Lei thought this over quickly, and spoke. "Well, it is possible.yes, I will try to get to my human form and seal the Kage, but like Kei-sama said, I need your help. Ok?" He said. Then, he suddenly glowed. Then, where he stood, now stood a human, with gold and white horn, and he wore a uniform, which reminded everyone of Kei. Lei then, feel onto his knees. Apparently, his powers were going down.  
  
"Oh no! Everyone, just wish for it. Wish for power for him!" Moro said, his magical horn glowing. Soon, Lei was covered in sparkles, and he became stable. "Keep wishing!" Moro added, as he kept his eyes closed.  
  
Then, Lei got up, and summoned a summoning charm. Now, in his hand, he had the paper which sealed the Kages. Then, he said, "Kami yo, kono kegareta mono wo kono kami ni fuujiro! Fuuin!" (God, please give me power to seal this Kage. Seal!) Then, the paper glowed, and suddenly, a huge storm came. Lei, who had not expected this, backed up. "What the?" He said aloud.  
  
Then, everyone heard a voice. "Fools!" It said. "You can not seal me. I am the most powerful here! You will not be able to seal me! HAHAHA! Now that the god's sender is out of my way, then I can move freely with this new body of mine!"  
  
At those last words, they knew who the thing was. It was Geo. It wasn't really Geo. It was the Kage Crystal with in him..  
  
~What's to happen? Well, in the next ch, the final battle will begin, and there will be an epilogue for the last ch. Trust me, it'll be a happy ending. Many ppl asked me that when I put the last ch up. They were asking me abt Kei. Like is she gonna return? And all those stuff. Well, you'll find out when you read it! Cya ^__^ Please read for the next 2 chs! ~ 


	29. Ch29 the final battle

Sangokirara5: Yo!! Well, here is my last ch. for this story...not counting the epilogue. Well, hope u enjoy this!!  
  
Lei: Yuppers!  
  
Sangokirara5: Yuppers? What in the world is yuppers?  
  
Lei: Something.  
  
Sangokirara5: What ever, well, enjoy!  
  
Ch29 for Cephiro  
  
The gang looked at Geo, and he to them. There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"But...how...?" Is what Hikaru only can get out of her mouth.  
  
"How? Well, this man did have a strong heart..." Geo/Kage Crystal said.  
  
Fuu, thinking this over, said, "Well, why did you wait till now? You could have killed us long time ago. When we are sleeping and all. I mean, I know that you took over Geo long time ago."  
  
Geo laughed. "Well, don't you get it? I came here, because this place stops the guardians of the little brat from gaining power."  
  
"Wha...t? So we came all the way here, to just get killed?" Lei said.  
  
"Duh?" Geo said, still laughing. "Now, you can sit and relax as I finish off your little friends." As he said this, he drew out the double-sided sword.  
  
"What the?!" Lupus started.  
  
"The only one who can draw that sword is Geo..." Canis said.  
  
"Humph. Duh? I am Geo now." He said.  
  
"No time to talk! We must fight!" Eagle said, drawing his sword. The girls followed his lead.  
  
Geo sneered. "Are you sure? Do you want to hurt your little friend here?"  
  
At this, the girls took a step back. "He's right. I can't attack Geo!" Hikaru whispered, so Kage wouldn't hear.  
  
"But we must!" Eagle said, whispering back.  
  
Then, suddenly, Geo ran up swiftly, and attacked Eagle. "You know, this man...he has some hatred feelings for you..." He said, as he tried to slash Eagle.  
  
As Eagle jumped out of the way, he said, "I know, and so do I."  
  
The Kage stopped moving. 'Was this true? Does Eagle really hate Geo?' Kage thought. 'Oh well, who cares, I can always take over something else.'  
  
While Kage and eagle fights, the girls and the guardians were having a conversation.  
  
"Ok, we think that Geo's feeling is still in his body. We think that the Kage Crystal didn't take over quite yet." Lei whispered.  
  
"Yes, if the Kage really did take over, then he would not have been able to draw the sword out." Karyu said.  
  
"Ok, so there is a way to save Geo?" Hikaru said.  
  
Lei nodded. "Yes, but we do not know how. Our powers are weak, we can not detect a thing."  
  
"Thanks! We'll think of something, just rest here." Hikaru said, as she stood up.  
  
"You have a plan?" Umi said, looking at Fuu, who was looking around.  
  
Fuu nodded. "Yes, Hikaru-san, I need you to..." They huddled up, and started to talk. After couple of minutes, the girls nodded to each other.  
  
"Let's do it!" Umi said.  
  
"Yes." As Fuu said this, she yelled to Eagle. "Eagle! Get out of the way!"  
  
As eagle heard this, he jumped backwards, just in time, for arrows of wind came swooshing down, giving Geo only cuts, for Fuu aimed right where Eagle was couple of seconds ago. Eagle was about to complain, but was stopped, for he heard Hikaru's sword magic. Soon, the forest was covered in burning fire!  
  
"Whoa!" Eagle said, as he saw another magic, Umi's sword magic, putting the fire down. "What was the for?" He said.  
  
Geo, also in shock of what just happened; he stared at the burnt woods, giving Eagle an open shot.  
  
Taking this lucky chance, Eagle decided to knock Geo out. He was jealous, but not as much as killing. As Eagle tried to move towards Geo, he stopped, for someone yelled at him.  
  
"Stop! Don't knock him out! Knocking the person out when there it the crystal in him will just destroy the person!" It was Lei. He had regained his powers, for the forest was gone. The others were also standing up. "Destroy the neckles! The one Kei-sama gave him!"  
  
As Lei said so, Geo grabbed for his neckles, and crushed it into crumbles. Suddenly, Geo's sword cracked into pieces, and he screamed.  
  
"No!" He screamed as he placed his hands on him face. He dropped on to his knees, screaming. "No, I...won't! I did not take this human just to get killed! "  
  
"Why did you then?" Lei said as he walked up to Eagle. "Kage crystals don't go into human body. They take over some item."  
  
Soon, they saw Geo fall to the ground, and a huge black crystal formed in front of them.  
  
The girls came running.  
  
"Now," Lei started. This should do it. "You guys! Ready?" Lei looked back, and saw the other guardinans, forming a circle.  
  
"Yeah, ready!" They said.  
  
Lei, then turned into the human self, and walked over to the crystal. Then, he placed his hand over the crystal. Suddenly, the black crystal turned into a clear, beautiful crystal! Lei turned to the guardians, walked to them, into the middle of the circle. Then, Lei knelt down. He than, closed his eyes and chanted some song type of thing with the other guardians.  
  
When the song ended, there was flash of light. There, now in front of Lei, stood an angel and a devil. The angel had white clothes, with white, angle like hair. She also had a golden ring above her head. The devil was totally different. She had (Yes, it's a girl, sry, it just had to be a girl!) black top, with no sleeves, and black shorts. She also had 2 little horns sticking out of her head, and a devil's tail was there, swooping around. Soon, the 3 started to talk. They talked in a different language, so the others could not understand a word. Soon, they saw the angel swooping over to the crystal, and placing her hands on it, and it disappearing. Then, the devil handed Lei a piece of paper, and Lei gave her a bottle, filled with black liquid type of thing. Then, they disappeared into the thin air.  
  
Lei then turned into his chibi dog form, and walked over to Geo, who was slowly getting up. The other guardians and the girls and Eagle followed.  
  
"Owww, what happened?" He said, standing up.  
  
"Geo!!!" Hikaru said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Are you all right?" Fuu asked. "I can do the healing spell."  
  
"Nah, it's fine, but..." He stopped. "Wait, I remember I..."  
  
Eagle placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, the Kage Crystal is gone. We saved Cephiro."  
  
"Yes...we must thank you for that." Lei said.  
  
"Yes, you did us a great favor! You saved Cephiro!" Lupus said.  
  
Lei spoke again. "Yes, but we need to ask Geo-sama here another favor. Only he can perform."  
  
"Sure, tell me anything. I didn't do all the fighting and all..." He stopped. Tears rolled down his cheek. "Sorry...I...can't stop. Since the battle is over, I just remembered about Kei..."  
  
Lei smiled. "Yes, it's about her. Since we have done our job here, we must leave."  
  
"But..." Karyu started. "We must ask you a favor. Go into the ship. You must take care of something that is very dear to us."  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Geo said, wiping his never-ending tears.  
  
"You'll see." That was the last of what they heard, for Lei and the gang disappeared.  
  
"Let's go," Eagle said. He was also trying not to cry. "Let's go see what the favor is."  
  
The others nodded, and silently walked over to the ship. Soon as they reached the ship, the door opened, and they head someone running out of the ship.  
  
"Geo!!!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
Geo lifted his head, focusing on what was coming their way.  
  
"I missed you!" As the figure cam into view, it jumped and hugged Geo tightly.  
  
"Ke...Kei!?" Geo whispered.  
  
"Yes, I'm back"  
  
*Heehee, how did ya like it??? Plz review!!!! Oh yeah, is anyone going to the anime convention this July in Anaheim? Plz e-mail me!! Sangokirara5@socal.rr.com Thanxs!!! Epilogue will be posted by this weekend!* 


	30. Epilogue

Sangokirara5: Yeah! Epilogue!!  
  
Kei: Awesome!! But...this will be the end of our story...  
  
Lei: Yeah...  
  
Sangokirara5: By the way, I got lots of e-mails asking me how Kei returned. Well, you know how Lei gave the purified crystal to the angel? Well, that is for Kei's soul to come back. Then, the black liquid that Lei gave the devil is the evilness *makes evil face* the crystal once carried. That broke the bond between Kei and the devils.  
  
Kei: Ohhh!  
  
Lei: Whoa? You didn't know?  
  
Kei: Err...yeah I did! No really, I did!  
  
Sangokirara5: Sure...anyway, have fun!!!  
  
Ch30. Back Again  
  
20 years later...  
  
"Mommy!" Someone was yelling as a 14 year old girl ran sobbing.  
  
"What's wrong?" A lady with brown hair ran out, greeting the girl.  
  
"It's Shinji! He did it again!" the little girl sobbed.  
  
Then, a boy about 15 years old came into view, who was holding a fist full of worms.  
  
"Shinji!" The mother yelled. "I told you to leave Mina alone!"  
  
"Yeah, but Mina asked for it, Kei!" Shinji replied.  
  
"Shinji!" A man was running this way. "You did it again?"  
  
"Eagle! Please tell him to leave me alone!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Mina! That's not how you behave!" Another man was walking this way.  
  
"Daddy!" Mina ran to her father, and hugged him.  
  
The mad reached down to his daughter, and picked her up. "Now Mina, you must not be too mean. I wonder where you got that from." The man looked at Kei.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Geo!?" Kei said.  
  
"Nothing." Geo said, laughing.  
  
"Eagle! Have you seen Shinji?" A young lady was running.  
  
"Yeah, he's here!" Eagle replied.  
  
The boy looked at his mother in horror, and started to run off.  
  
"Shinji!!!!" The mother yelled as she ran, but Eagle held her back.  
  
"Just leave him, Iek. I'm gonna go catch him later, and make his training 10x more. He will be a patrol knight when he grows up." Eagle said, laughing.  
  
"You're too nice with him, Eagle." Iek said.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't be nice later." Eagle said, kissing Iek on her forehead.  
  
Soon, Mina piped up. "I wanna be a patrol knight too!"  
  
"What?!" A voice rang out. It was Shinji. He was keeping his distance apart, but kept his eye contact on Mina. "You can't be a patrol knight!"  
  
"Why not!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Because...I..." Shinji started.  
  
The parents giggled, fully knowing how Shinji had a crush on her. They quietly left, giving Shinji and Mina time alone.  
  
"Ah, it's so peace and quiet..." Umi said, sitting down in a room with Hikaru and Fuu.  
  
"Yeah..." Hikaru said.  
  
"Except...the noise out side...I wonder what's wrong?" Fuu said, getting up. Then she peered out the window, to see Shinji and Mina together. Then, saw Kei, Geo, Eagle, and Iek also, but a little away from them.  
  
"Oh my." Umi said, who was also peering out the window. "The whole gang is watching this...  
  
"What?" Hikaru said. "Oh yeah, I see everyone else...except Ferio, Ascott, and Lantice."  
  
"Looking for us?" A deep voice said behind them.  
  
"Lantice!" Hikaru said.  
  
"Ferio-san!" Fuu spoke.  
  
"And Ascott!" Umi said, and the three men walked to the window.  
  
"Hehe, looks like Shinji is going to confess!" Ferio said, giggling.  
  
"Yup. Let's watch." Lantice said, who was now standing next to Hikaru.  
  
Then, a voice rang out. "Because...because I want to be the one to protect you!" He yelled.  
  
That voice rang out, and everyone heard, and everyone saw the moment. After that, everyone saw something else. Mina ran to Shinji, and placed a kiss on the cheek.  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry about the sucky ending!!! 


End file.
